Les voix de l'Espoir
by SilverPlume17
Summary: Fanfiction initialement publiée sous le pseudo de EnjoysFictions. N'ayant plus les identifiants ni l'utilité du compte, j'ai décidé de la republier sous ce pseudo-ci. Le résumé est disponible à l'intérieur !
1. Résumé

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ... Bonne année 2017 à vous ! Que cette année vous apporte plein de bonnes choses !**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une fanfiction Harry Potter (oui, encore ^^) que j'ai longtemps laissé au placard. J'avais déjà posté le début sous le pseudo de "EnjoysFictions" mais n'ayant plus les identifiants du compte - et en ayant recréé un (SP17) - j'ai décidé de la republier avec ce compte-ci. Cette histoire se déroule au temps des Maraudeurs et couvre pour le moment leur première année à Poudlard. Elle est également totalement indépendante de "Bloody Year", autre fanfiction qui n'a aucun lien avec celle-ci (et à laquelle je vous invite à jeter un coup d'œil si le cœur vous en dit ;)).**

 **Je vous laisse avec le résumé de l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt peut-être,**

 **SP17.**

 **James Potter** , jeune sorcier âgé de onze ans, s'apprête à effectuer sa première année à **Poudlard** , en compagnie de sa cousine **Jeissy Withlock**. Mais ces derniers ne sont pas heureux, ni même excités par l'aventure qui les attend : ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de penser à **Lee-Ann** , jumelle de **James** , qui a disparue il y a de cela cinq ans. Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, ce qui laisse à penser qu'elle est peut-être en vie, quelque part, entourée de ses bourreaux. Mais **les Aurors** piétinent, l'enquête est au point mort.

Cependant, la venue d'étranges et mystérieux nouveaux élèves à **Poudlard** pourrait bien changer la donne : en leur présence et au son de leurs voix, **Jeissy** et **James** se voient submergés par de très anciens souvenirs qui les amèneront, petit à petit, à découvrir l'horrible vérité.


	2. Chapitre un

Chapitre 1 : 

« **James ! Dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard !** »

Le dit James soupira et se passa lentement une main dans les cheveux, tout en observant son reflet dans le miroir. Contrairement aux autres jeunes sorciers, il n'était pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard. Car il savait qu'au moment où il poserait le pied dans le hall, _elle_ réapparaitrait dans ses pensées et l'empêcherait de réfléchir correctement. _Elle_. Sa jumelle, sa moitié. _Elle_ qui avait disparue depuis cinq ans maintenant et qui lui manquait atrocement. Certains disaient qu' _elle_ était morte depuis longtemps, d'autres, plus optimistes, racontaient qu' _elle_ devait être torturée quotidiennement par deux ou trois mages noirs en attendant d'être retrouvée.

James ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait entre ces deux options. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la retrouver, la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien. Il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés, la présenter à ses futurs amis et l'entendre rire, de ce rire cristallin et unique en son genre. Mais tout cela était impossible puisqu'elle n'était pas là. Et plus les années passées, plus le vide qu'elle avait laissé grandissait, étouffait le cœur du jeune garçon qui ne semblait attendre qu'une chose : exploser.

« **James, enfin ! Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fabriques ?** , lança une voix grave et légèrement agacée. **Cela fait plus de dix minutes que ta mère et moi t'attendons !** »

« **Désolé, Papa** , répondit le jeune garçon en se tournant vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver, **C'est juste que … que je pensais à Lou' …** »

Sa voix se brisa et il ne put continuer. Submergé par une vague de tristesse soudaine, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et il baissa la tête, préférant fixer le plancher.

Son père laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, prit son menton et l'obligea à relever la tête. Après quelques secondes de résistance, James plongea finalement son regard dans celui, triste, de son père qui déclara, d'une voix dont il tentait de contrôler le tremblement :

« **Je sais qu'elle te manque beaucoup, James, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut que nous essayions de vivre sans elle au cas où elle ne reviendrait pas. Ça fait cinq ans, James. Cinq ans. Les chances que nous la retrouvions encore ne sont pas grandes, elles sont même minimes. Peut-être qu'un jour elle reviendra mais rien n'est moins sûr. En attendant, il est nécessaire que nous nous habituions à son absence. C'est primordial pour ne pas tomber de haut si, un jour, nous apprenons sa mort. Et dis-toi bien que, même si tu y penseras de moins en moins avec le temps, tu ne l'oublieras pas pour autant. Elle sera toujours dans ton cœur. »**

James hocha lentement la tête et se blottit précipitamment dans les bras de son père, où il éclata en sanglot. Celui-ci lui frotta tendrement son dos tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille.

 **« Papa ! Maman ! Où est James ? Je ne veux pas partir sans James ! »**

Jeissy Withlock, onze ans, était complétement paniquée et pour cause : dans quelques minutes, elle serait obligée de monter dans le train rouge vif – où elle ne connaissait personne, mis à part ses frères et sœurs – qui la conduirait tout droit à la célèbre école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre, loin de la présence rassurante de ses parents. Et son cousin, son stupide cousin qu'elle avait l'habitude de taquiner et qui devait l'accompagner, n'était toujours pas là.

Amber et Matthieu Withlock, amusés par l'attitude de leur dernière qui ne tenait plus en place et qui jetait des regards de plus en plus fréquents vers le mur de la voie numéro neuf trois quart, s'empressèrent de la rassurer :

 **« Il ne va certainement plus tarder, ma chérie.** Lui répondit Amber **. Les Potter ont dû tomber dans les embouteillages, ce qui est très courant à Londres. Mais je suis sûre qu'il sera à l'heure pour prendre le train avec toi. »**

 **« Oui** , renchérit son mari, voyant que Jeissy s'apprêtait à répliquer. **D'ailleurs, tu devrais l'attendre dans un compartiment. Car si tu attends trop longtemps, il n'y en aura plus aucun de libre. »**

La petite fille jeta alors un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit que son père disait vrai : de plus en plus de jeunes sorciers, parmi les plus âgés, disaient au revoir à leurs parents et se précipitaient vers le Poudlard Express en compagnie de leurs amis.

« **Mais ces personnes-là ont des amis**. remarqua-t-elle. **Moi, je n'en ai aucun**. »

 **« Mais tu t'en feras, Jeissy. Une fois arrivée à Poudlard, tu pourras parler avec les autres personnes de ta maison et je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entendras à merveille ! »**

 _ **Pas autant qu'avec Lee-Ann …,**_ pensa Jeissy.

Mais elle préféra garder cette remarque pour elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de pleurer si elle la disait à voix haute.

 **« … Et puis si tu ne veux pas attendre toute seule dans un compartiment,** continuait son père **, tu peux très bien aller rejoindre Jasper ou Evy. Ils t'ont déjà dit que tu pouvais faire le trajet avec eux. »**

 **« Oh non … Ils sont avec leurs amis. Je ne veux pas les déranger.** Lui répondit-elle. **Je vais aller attendre dans un compartiment. Comme ça, quand James arrivera, on ne sera que tous les deux et on pourra parler librement sans être dérangés. »**

Sur ces mots, elle serra encore une fois ses parents dans ses bras, leur fit un dernier bisou sur la joue pendant que sa mère lui rappelait d'être sage, puis se retourna vers la locomotive et s'avança vers celle-ci, traînant difficilement sa valise derrière elle.

 **« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »,** demanda une voix masculine.

Jeissy sursauta, lâcha sa valise et se retourna. Devant elle, se tenait un jeune garçon qui la dépassait de quelques centimètres. Ce dernier avait des cheveux d'un blond cendré qui lui tombaient devant ses yeux de couleur ambre/miel. Son nez était petit et fin, ses lèvres roses et non pulpeuses mais ce qui attira l'attention de la fillette furent les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il avait sur le visage ainsi que ses vêtements, usés, miteux. Cela faisait de lui un être si peu commun que Jeissy le dévisagea encore quelques secondes avant de répondre :

 **« Je … Oui, je veux bien. Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de monter cette valise et … bref, oui, je veux bien que tu m'aides. »**

Le jeune garçon esquissa un sourire, se pencha, prit la valise et la posa dans le train avec une facilité déconcertante. Il fit la même chose avec ses bagages puis se tourna vers Jeissy et lui tendit une main hésitante :

 **« Je m'appelle Remus. Remus Lupin. »**

La fillette lui serra la main avec fermeté en s'exclamant :

 **« Et moi, c'est Jeissy Withlock. Ravie de te connaître. Toi aussi, tu rentres en première année ? »**

 **« Tout juste. Et je n'y connais personne, étant donné que je suis fils unique. Que dirais-tu de passer le voyage ensemble ? On pourrait faire connaissance. »**

Jeissy fut prise au dépourvu face à la proposition de Remus. Ce serait bien de se faire un nouvel ami, ses parents seraient fiers d'elle. Mais elle avait promis à son cousin de faire le voyage en sa compagnie. Un cousin qui ne montrait toujours pas le bout de son nez …

 **« D'a... D'accord. J'accepte.** Dit-elle enfin, après quelques instants d'hésitation.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'agrandit et tous les deux montèrent dans le Poudlard Express en bavardant timidement.


	3. Chapitre deux

Chapitre deux :

James Potter était, bien entendu, arrivé à l'heure pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Il était même arrivé avant que sa cousine ne monte dans le train … cependant, l'ayant vu avec un jeune garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait préféré ne pas la rejoindre et voyager seul, de son propre côté.

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père l'avait ébranlé. Il comprenait très bien que vivre dans le passé était une mauvaise chose. Mais une part de lui ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans Lee-Ann. C'était lui demander de vivre à moitié. Sans sa jumelle, James était un garçon incomplet, effrayé, sans repères. Et il détestait cela.

 **« Excuse-moi. Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ? Les autres compartiments sont pleins. »**

James sursauta et leva la tête pour observer les nouveaux arrivants : deux garçons de son âge très différents. L'un était grand, fin, musclé et avait des cheveux noirs et bouclés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du cou ainsi que de beaux yeux gris qui le fixaient avec intensité. Tandis que l'autre était petit, gros et avait des cheveux châtains sans éclat ainsi que de petits yeux couleur noisette. James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'occasion.

 _ **Sûrement un enfant de moldus ou un sorcier issu d'une famille avec peu de moyens …**_ , pensa-t-il.

 **« Alors ? On peut rester ? »**

Le plus grand des deux commençait à s'impatienter, ce qui amusa James. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il déclarait :

 **« - Bien sûr que vous pouvez rester ! Je ne vais quand même pas vous laisser aller avec des Serpentards accros à la Magie Noire ! »**

 **Toi aussi tu as une dent contre les Serpentards ?** S'informa le garçon aux yeux gris **. On va très bien s'entendre alors ! »**

 **Je l'espère ! Mais commençons par les présentations. Je m'appelle James Potter et vous ? »**

 **Peter Pettigrow. », lui répondit le plus petit avec une voix étrangement aigu.**

 _ **Un nom de famille qui lui va à merveille …**_

 **« - Sirius. », se contenta de dire l'autre garçon.**

 **Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ? , se moqua gentiment le jeune Potter**

 **Je préfère ne pas le dire, si tu veux bien.**

 **Comme tu voudras. »**

Un silence gênant s'installa dans le compartiment. Aucun des trois garçons ne savait quoi dire et cherchait désespérément un sujet de conversation. Ce fut finalement Sirius qui se lança.

 **«- Black. »**

 **Quoi, « Black » ? ,** questionna James, perplexe.

 **Mon nom de famille. C'est Black. »**

A cette déclaration, James fit les yeux ronds et Peter poussa un petit cri aigu. Sirius ? Un membre de la famille Black ? Mais... ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il avait une dent contre les Serpentards ?!

« - **C'est vrai ?,** s'écria James. **Je... Je veux dire … Comme tu as dit à l'instant que … C'était une blague ? Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas … je … excuse-moi**. »

James baissa la tête, honteux mais il plaça tout de même une main dans sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette magique : avec un membre de la famille Black, il valait mieux être méfiant : ces derniers étaient réputés pour être des adeptes de la Magie Noire très violents et sadiques.

Cependant, la réaction de Sirius ne fut en aucun cas violente : après avoir regardé son camarade dont le visage était devenu blême, le jeune Black éclata de rire, un fou rire si puissant qu'il en avait mal aux côtes.

«- **Haha … tu verrais ta tête, trop drôle !,** s'exclama-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Puis, voyant que James et Peter le regardaient, sans comprendre, il retrouva son sérieux et ajouta :

« - **Oui, James. Mon nom de famille est bien Black. Mais je ne vais pas te tuer ou te torturer pour avoir dit que tu détestais les Serpentards. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je pense la même chose que toi à leur sujet.** **Je suis en quelque sorte le « rebelle » de la famille : depuis un certain temps, je ne supporte plus leurs idéaux à deux balles et leur façon de se comporter avec les Moldus. D'ailleurs, je rêve de pouvoir briser la tradition familiale en étant placé à Gryffondor et en côtoyant des sorciers dont le sang n'est pas « entièrement pur ».**

 **Alors ça c'est …,** commença James, impressionné.

 **Surprenant**. Termina Peter qui regardait Sirius comme si ce dernier était un ange tombé du ciel.

Le jeune Black leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Décidément, ses nouveaux amis étaient forts impressionnables.

 **« - Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ?** demanda une femme d'âge mûr en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.

En entendant ces paroles, Remus se leva automatiquement et se dirigea vers le chariot chargé de friandises plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il prit deux paquets de Chocogrenouilles ainsi que quelques patacitrouilles.

Jeissy, quant à elle, ne bougea pas ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner son camarade qui, une fois la dame au chariot partie, lui demanda précipitamment :

 **«- Tu ne prends rien ? Tu n'as pas d'argent ? Je peux t'en prêter, si tu veux …**

La petite fille, amusée par l'inquiétude de son nouvel ami, secoua lentement la tête tout en souriant doucement puis sortit de sa poche une poignée de gallions, de mornilles et de noises qu'elle montra brièvement à Remus avant de les remettre en lieu sûr. L'expression qu'affichait le jeune garçon passa de l'inquiétude à la surprise et sa moue était si comique que Jeissy ne put s'empêcher de rire en le rassurant :

 **« - Je n'ai tout simplement pas faim, Remus. Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

 **Mais … le voyage dure plus de dix heures ! s'écria celui-ci. Comment vas-tu tenir le ventre vide ?**

 **Je … Je ne peux pas me résoudre à manger lorsque je suis contrariée.**

 **C'est moi qui te contrarie ?**

 **Non ! bien sûr que non !**

 **Alors explique-moi.**

 **Je ne peux pas.**

 **Pourquoi ?**

 **Parce que. C'est trop long à expliquer.**

 **J'ai tout mon temps.**

 **Eh bien pas moi.**

Jeissy avait répondu sèchement et elle s'en voulut aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit Remus la regarder tristement et se tourner vers la fenêtre sans un mot. Elle avait été désagréable avec lui, et ce, injustement. La petite fille se gifla intérieurement tout en se demandant si son amitié avec le jeune blond qu'elle connaissait à peine, n'avait pas pris un coup.

 _ **Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de m'emporter à chaque fois que Lee-Ann est dans mes pensées …,**_ se dit-elle énergiquement.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Le vide que sa cousine et meilleure amie avait laissé dans son cœur était immense. Tellement immense qu'elle était incapable d'en parler à qui que ce soit, même pas à ses propres parents qui faisaient tout pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve et avaient la patience de l'écouter lorsqu'elle essayait de se confier.

Jeissy soupira, chassa ses sombres pensées par un geste rapide de la main gauche et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne sortit, seules les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Ne se sentant pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour améliorer la situation, elle posa sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux. Peut-être que le monde des songes allait lui changer les idées … Mais rien n'était moins sûr.


	4. Chapitre trois

Third Chapter:

 _Le soleil de ce mois de juillet était si brûlant que, dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow, pas un sorcier ne montrait ne serait-ce que le bout de sa baguette. Le silence régnait, seul l'interrompait le léger bruissement des feuilles au passage du vent. Mais ce dernier était si rare, si infime que la chaleur pénétrait peu à peu dans les maisons, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes, obligeant les habitants à pratiquer une activité reposante : la sieste._

 _Cependant, chez les Potter, l'ambiance était plutôt festive : dans le salon, de minuscules sphères argentées et dorées flottaient à deux mètres du sol, échappant ainsi aux griffes acérées du chat blanc qui essayait tant bien que mal de les attraper. La cuisine était en désordre, des plats vides et sals s'entassaient dans l'évier où une éponge et un torchon s'activaient sans discontinuer autour d'eux._

 _Mais le calme absolu régnait dans cette demeure. Pour avoir un peu plus d'ambiance, il fallait se rendre dans le jardin, à l'arrière de la maison. Et plus précisément sous le seul arbre présent, un immense chêne de quatre mètres de haut qui garantissait ombre et fraîcheur à celui qui voulait bien s'y appuyer. Là, quatre adultes étaient attablés autour d'une longue table blanche, recouverte d'une longue nappe bleue turquoise, où trônait un gâteau aux trois chocolats à moitié entamé. À voir les sourires qu'ils arboraient et les rires qui sortaient régulièrement de leur bouche, nous pouvions aisément deviner que les époux Potter et les époux Withlock avaient un sujet de conversation qui ne concernait en aucun cas leur métier respectif, Aurors pour les hommes, Médicomages pour les femmes. Un peu plus loin, mais toujours dans l'ombre protectrice, quatre jeunes enfants – deux garçons et deux filles – étaient assis en tailleur et disputaient plus ou moins silencieusement une partie de bataille explosive. L'un d'eux, d'ailleurs, aux cheveux noirs de jais, avait les sourcils légèrement roussis. L'heure était à la détente et aucun d'entre eux ne s'essayait à une activité sportive._

 _Aucun, sauf deux petites filles qui se trouvaient derrière l'énorme tronc d'arbre et qui s'amusaient à faire la roue depuis une bonne demi-heure._

 _Lee-Ann Potter et Jeissy Withlock ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment physiquement. L'une était grande, l'autre petite. L'une avaient les cheveux noirs corbeaux et lisses, l'autre était brune aux cheveux bouclés. L'une avait les yeux bleus, l'autre les yeux verts. Les seuls points communs qui pouvaient exister entre elles étaient, peut-être, leur pâleur ainsi que leurs lèvres bien plus rouges que la normale et leur âge, six ans toutes les deux. Mais revenons à l'action._

 _Alors que Jeissy s'apprêtait à exécuter une énième roue, sa cousine lui prit précipitamment la main et lui désigna du doigt le fond du jardin. Là-bas, entre deux haies, deux petits points rouges apparaissaient._

 _Les deux fillettes se regardèrent, à la fois curieuses et apeurées. Que devaient-elles faire ? D'ordinaire, elles avaient des consignes strictes : si quoi que ce soit de bizarre se passait ou si un inconnu s'approchait d'elles, elles devaient rejoindre leurs parents au plus vite et leur expliquer la situation afin qu'ils prennent les mesures nécessaires. Mais à cet instant, la curiosité était trop forte. Des milliers de questions assaillaient l'esprit des deux cousines : qu'est-ce que ces points rouges? Etaient-ce les yeux d'une créature, d'un animal ? Ou étaient-ce seulement la lumière qu'émettait un quelconque objet lumineux que les voisins des Potter avaient lancé par-dessus la haie pour s'en débarrasser ? Pour le découvrir, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, avancer._

 _Se tenant toujours la main, Lee-Ann et Jeissy avancèrent à petits pas, leur regard fixé sur les points rouges qui grossissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient._

 _Entre ces points rouges, se dessina rapidement un minuscule museau blanc qu'accompagnaient de longues et fines moustaches tandis que de longues oreilles apparaissaient. En l'espace de cinq minutes, les deux fillettes découvrirent à qui – ou plutôt à quoi – elles avaient à faire : un lapin albinos au poids conséquent._

 _Ce dernier n'eut aucun mouvement de recul ou quelconque signe lié à la peur. Au contraire, il s'avança vers Lee-Ann et renifla sa main libre. La fillette amorça alors un mouvement pour s'agenouiller et le caresser mais il se recula brusquement et se replaça sous les haies. Intriguée, Lee-Ann voulu s'approcher mais Jeissy recula en lui tirant le bras._

 _ **« - J'ai peur Lee' … on ne devrait pas rester ici … il est bizarre, ce lapin.**_

 _ **N'importe quoi ! Il a juste peur, c'est tout ! C'est qu'un lapin, Jei'. Il ne va pas te manger !**_

 _Lee-Ann avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton moqueur. Vexée, sa cousine lui lâcha la main et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur._

 _ **Eh bien, fais ce que tu veux ! Mais ne te plains pas s'il te mord ou s'il te griffe. Je te dis qu'il est bizarre, ce lapin. Il a l'air vachement plus intelligent que les autres. On dirait qu'il veut qu'on le suive. Et puis, tu en vois souvent, toi, des lapins aux yeux rouges ?**_

 _Lee-Ann afficha un sourire moqueur tout en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce que sa cousine pouvait être froussarde parfois ! comme-ci un lapin pouvait leur faire du mal ! Pour la jeune Potter, ce type d'animal était, à ses yeux, l'un des plus doux et inoffensif au monde. Ignorant donc les mises en garde de sa cousine, elle s'avança jusqu'aux haies et s'agenouilla devant le lapin. Mais là encore, ce dernier recula, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les végétaux. Lee-Ann se retourna alors vers Jeissy. Celle-ci avait un air inquiet inscrit sur son visage et ses yeux verts brillaient comme-ci elle retenait des larmes. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle tourna lentement la tête de gauche à droite et remua silencieusement les lèvres. « N'y va pas ! », semblait-elle lui dire. Avec un léger soupir, Lee-Ann reporta son attention sur la haie devant elle. Un trou était formé dans cette dernière. Comme il était assez grand, Lee-Ann s'y engouffra._

 _Ce fut la dernière fois que Jeissy vit sa cousine. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle lui parla, qu'elle se disputa avec elle._

 _Quelques secondes après que Lee-Ann ait disparue sous la large haie, Jeissy l'avait entendue crier. Non, pas crier. Hurler. Hurler de terreur. Prise de panique, la jeune Withlock avait alors essayé de courir, d'alerter sa famille. Mais elle en avait été incapable. Ses pieds avaient refusé de bouger, sa bouche s'était ouverte mais aucun son n'en était sorti. Heureusement, son père et son parrain, alertés par le cri, n'avaient pas tardé à venir. Son père s'était agenouillé devant elle et l'avait obligée à le regarder. Il lui avait ensuite demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, trois fois de suite, pendant que Mathew Potter avait fouillé le jardin en appelant désespérément sa fille. Mais là encore, Jeissy n'avait pas prononcé un mot, se contentant de montrer du doigt la haie, là où sa cousine avait disparue._

 _Une heure plus tard, des recherches avaient été organisées dans tout Godric's Hollow. Une cinquantaine d'Aurors avait quadrillé le village et avaient interrogé tous les voisins. Un sort de protection qui interdisait tout transplanage dans cette zone avait été mis en place. Pendant plus de quinze jours, les habitants avaient été contraints de rester chez eux, ne pouvant aller à l'extérieur ou recevoir des visites de personnes extérieures._

 _Mais malgré ces mesures, les recherches étaient restées vaines et aujourd'hui encore, en ce premier septembre 1970, Lee-Ann Withlock Potter restait introuvable._

Jeissy Withlock ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était toujours dans le Poudlard Express, allongée sur une des deux banquettes. En face d'elle, Remus était assoupie, la tête contre la fenêtre, un livre ouvert sur les genoux et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. La fillette eut un léger sourire à cette scène. Il était assez mignon quand il dormait.

Poussant un soupir, la jeune Withlock se redressa et essuya ses joues trempées par les larmes avec sa manche. Elle s'était toujours sentie coupable de la disparition de Lee-Ann. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas retenue. Elle avait seulement attendue, et fait de minables mises en garde alors qu'elle savait qu'il fallait beaucoup plus que cela pour empêcher sa cousine de commettre un acte totalement irréfléchi. Lee-Ann était tellement téméraire … Elle agissait toujours avant de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Tout le contraire de Jeissy qui, elle, réfléchissait longuement avant de parler ou d'agir. Si seulement elle ne lui avait pas lâché la main … si seulement elle avait eu le courage de la tirer de force jusqu'à leurs parents en acceptant tant bien que mal de se faire traiter de froussarde ou de lâche …

 _« Comme dirait Papa, avec des « si », on pourrait mettre le Ministère de la Magie en bouteille …,_ pensa-t-elle. _On ne peut malheureusement pas modifier le passé … Alors concentre-toi sur le présent. Et fais en sorte de ne pas commettre les même erreurs … »_

A cette dernière pensée, son regard se posa de nouveau sur Remus. Si ce dernier devenait vraiment un ami, s'il finissait par occuper une place importante dans son cœur, Jeissy devrait le protéger, tout faire pour qu'il ne subisse pas le même sort que Lee-Ann.

Elle s'en fit la promesse.


	5. Chapitre quatre

Chapter 4th: Jusque tard dans la nuit.

 _Premier Septembre 1970, Ministère de la Magie Bureau des Aurors, 19h30_

Au quatrième étage du Ministère de la Magie Anglaise, rien ne bougeait. Ce lieu habituellement bondé et bruyant, accueillant une quarantaine d'hommes et de femmes travaillant sur diverses affaires jusque tard dans la soirée, était entièrement vide.

Et pour cause : Wilfried Anderson, chef des Aurors, avait décrété – et ce, le matin même – que toute son équipe avait besoin de quelques jours de repos après sept semaines consécutives de filatures et d'arrestations de potentiels Mages Noirs. Cette nouvelle avait été accueillie avec joie par la majorité des employés et vers treize heures, tous et toutes avaient quitté les bureaux avec un contentement non dissimulé ainsi qu'en clamant haut et fort ce qu'ils allaient faire durant ce temps libre.

 **« Je vais pouvoir apprendre à marcher à ma fille ! »,** s'était exclamé Rita Sinclair, jeune maman depuis un an. **« Et moi** , lui avait répondu Charles Davis, vingt-huit ans, **Je vais pouvoir commencer mon autobiographie ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais !** ». « **Quant à moi,** avait marmonné le plus vieux d'entre eux, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres, **je vais me préparer une bonne tasse de thé et regarder une bonne émission Moldue !** »

Tous et toutes étaient partis avec des projets plein la tête et le sourire aux lèvres. Tous, sauf un.

La majorité des personnes qui avaient déjà vu Mathew Potter en compagnie de son fils, s'accordaient à dire qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Comme James, Mathew était grand et maigre avec des cheveux de couleur noir de jais ébouriffés ainsi que de grands yeux couleur noisette. Sur son nez petit et fin, comme sur celui de son fils, reposaient des lunettes rondes et noires. Mais la ressemblance ne s'arrêtait pas là. Père et fils partageaient également le même goût et le même talent pour les farces : alors que Léa Potter s'exaspérait du comportement plus qu'inapproprié de son fils lors de son séjour chez sa grand-mère, Mathew préférait s'en amuser et rappeler à son épouse que lui aussi, il avait été un « véritable chenapan » et que cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire de brillantes études et d'exercer le métier de ses rêves, chasseur de mages noirs.

Mais si aujourd'hui, Mathew Potter était installé à son bureau, un dossier entre les mains, une cinquantaine de gobelets de thé vides entassés sur son bureau et le visage seulement éclairé par sa lampe de bureau, ce n'était pas pour préparer une énième farce à ses collègues de bureau – bien qu'il y pensait sérieusement – mais pour quelque chose de bien plus sérieux. Et de bien plus triste.

En effet, depuis un peu plus de six heures maintenant, l'Auror lisait et relisait sans relâche et avec la plus grande concentration, le compte rendu des recherches menées lors de la disparition de sa fille, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui pouvait relancer la recherche et faire renaître l'espoir d'une retrouvaille. Car l'enquête était au point mort et toutes les pistes qui avaient été exploitées n'avaient menées à rien. En cinq années, tous les Aurors qui avaient travaillé sur ce dossier n'avaient rien trouvé. Un constat aussi incroyable que terrifiant qui avait mené Mr Anderson à prendre une importante décision : **« Si aucune piste exploitable n'est découverte d'ici la semaine prochaine** , avait annoncé le chef des Aurors, d'un ton grave et extrêmement sérieux, **nous serons dans l'obligation de classer cette affaire et de passer à autre chose**. »

 _Passer à autre chose._ Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu dire cela, Mathew avait ressenti une immense colère contre son patron. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Comment pouvait-il lui ordonner d'abandonner les recherches et de se concentrer sur une autre affaire ? S'il faisait cela, Mathew devrait admettre que sa fille était morte et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas parmi eux. Et cela, c'était totalement impossible à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pour lui, Lee-Ann était emprisonnée quelque part, maltraitée, certes, mais bel et bien vivante. Il en avait la certitude. Après tout, ses collègues n'avaient pas encore trouvé son corps. Et pourtant, ils en avaient fait, des recherches ! Les forêts, les fleuves, les montagnes, les villages isolés moldus comme sorciers, les demeures des hommes qu'ils avaient récemment arrêté, la Cabane Hurlante, le Chemin de Traverse, les égouts, et même la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard avaient été passés et repassés au peigne fin. En vain. Le ravisseur de Lee-Ann était extrêmement bien caché.

« **\- Ma puce …,** soupira Mathew Potter d'un ton las, **où es-tu passée ? … Où es-tu, bon sang ?! »**

Enervé, il frappa du poing sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains, laissant tomber le dossier sur ses genoux. Aucun nouvel indice n'était apparu à ses yeux. Même pas le plus infime.

Rien. Il n'avait strictement rien pour relancer l'enquête.

Cette situation était tout simplement insupportable. Le vide qu'avait laissé Lee-Ann dans sa vie et dans celle de sa famille était innommable : Mathew et Léa Potter, d'ordinaire si joyeux et pleins de vie, se renfermaient de peu à peu sur eux-mêmes, s'éloignant de leurs amis et laissant la distance grignoter leur couple. Ils étaient devenus de vrais bourreaux de travail, travaillant sept jours sur sept, douze heures par jour, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque leur fils, James, rentrait à la maison – il était le plus souvent possible chez sa grand-mère maternelle et ne rentrait que lors des week-ends et des vacances d'été. En l'absence de celui-ci, les époux Potter n'étaient pas très présents au Manoir. Les rares fois où ils y mettaient les pieds, c'était pour s'affaler dans leur lit, les traits tirés, et pour se plonger immédiatement dans un sommeil à la fois profond et agité. Et cela avait pour effet d'inquiéter fortement leurs plus proches amis.

Plusieurs fois de suite, Mathieu et Amber Withlock leur avaient conseillé de mettre un terme à leur comportement respectif, car cette situation allait finir par les détruire complétement. Le mieux, selon eux, c'était d'en parler, de se confier le plus régulièrement possible sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, sur ce qu'ils pensaient de cette situation. A eux ou à un psychologue, peu n'importe. Mais il _fallait_ en parler. C'était vital. Mais ce discours, ces diverses recommandations étaient – comme dirait-on – arrivées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Car Léa et Mathew affirmaient tous les deux n'avoir absolument pas besoin d'un psychologue. Ils affirmaient même « qu'ils allaient très bien » et pour leur prouver cela, Mathew s'obstinait à faire une farce au moins une fois par mois à ses collègues de bureau tandis que Léa organisait régulièrement des « soirées filles » durant lesquelles elle invitait ses plus proches amies à se raconter les dernières nouvelles autour d'un bon verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, et cela crevait les yeux. Le cœur des Potter n'était rempli que de tristesse, de mal être et de désespoir. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de joie et de bonheur. Sauf, peut-être, lorsque James était présent.

En parlant de James … Mathew avait très bien vu que son fils n'allait pas bien depuis la disparition de sa sœur. Lui d'ordinaire si téméraire et farceur, était devenu sage, presque renfermé, et ne souriait et ne riait que très rarement. Ses nuits étaient entrecoupées de cauchemars et de terreurs nocturnes absolument effroyables et il souffrait également beaucoup – et cela Mirabelle Withlock ne cessait de le répéter – de la grande absence de ses parents. Vis-à-vis de cela, Mathew ne pouvait que se sentir coupable. Il était bien conscient que sa femme et lui délaissaient quelque peu James mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Aussi malheureux que cela puisse paraître, plus ils passaient du temps avec leur fils, plus ils ne se sentaient pas bien. Car James étant le jumeau de Lee-Ann, la ressemblance était flagrante entre les deux. Et il était insupportable aux époux Potter de croiser chaque matin ce visage masculin sans pouvoir ensuite sourire à sa version féminine. Et il était horrible pour eux de formuler cela tout haut. Alors ils mentaient à leur fils, en lui disant qu'il était nécessaire qu'il aille séjourner chez sa grand-mère car Papa et Maman étaient très occupés et avaient un emploi du temps très chargé, ils ne pouvaient donc pas vraiment s'occuper de lui. A chaque fois que Mathew devait lui répéter cela – car James manifestait de plus en plus son mécontentement et son déplaisir à se rendre chez Mirabelle -, il ressentait un immense malaise et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteux. Personne ne devrait avoir à mentir à son fils. C'était pitoyable et inhumain.

Soupirant de nouveau, Mathew Potter se passa les mains sur le visage en fermant les yeux. Puis, lentement, il redressa la tête et ouvrit les paupières.

Il ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

Devant lui, se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, de grand taille et assez – mais finement – musclé. D'épais cheveux noirs et lisses encadrés son visage pâle et étaient coupés au niveau de la nuque. Des sourcils épais comme il faut, surmontaient deux yeux de couleur vert émeraude. Son nez était aquilin et ses lèvres étaient fines mais sans pour autant paraître féminine. L'individu était habillé de façon moldue : Pull noir, jean et souliers cirés. A la vue de son froncement de sourcils, et de l'étrange lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il était préoccupé.

« - **Tu as cinq jours de repos** , commença-t-il à l'adresse de Mathew sur un léger ton de reproche. **Tu pourrais être au manoir en compagnie de Léa en train de discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien pour essayer de sauver votre couple, mais tu es là. Décidemment, je ne te comprends pas. Je sais que la retrouver est essentiel pour toi, Mathew. Ça l'est pour moi également car, après tout, il s'agit de ma filleule. Et tout comme toi, je l'aime. Mais il faut se montrer raisonnable. Après tout, ce n'est pas toi, qui, quelques jours plus tôt, avait déclaré qu'il fallait commencer à vivre sans elle au cas où elle ne reviendrait pas ? C'était une décision raisonnable et tu devrais t'y tenir. Il faut être réaliste. Cela fait déjà cinq ans. Je ne te dis pas qu'il faut que tu abandonnes totalement les recherches,** reprit-il alors que Mathew allait répondre **. Je dis juste qu'il faut arrêter de t'acharner sur ce dossier. Et tourner progressivement la page, comme nous essayons tous de faire. Cela va être difficile, certes. Mais nécessaire. Pense à ton fils, Mat'. Si Léa et toi ne changez pas d'attitude, vous allez le perdre, lui aussi. »**

Ces mots étaient durs à entendre mais Mathew savait pertinemment que son beau-frère avait raison. Il était en train de se détruire et de détruire également la famille qu'il avait toujours rêvait de construire et d'avoir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas joué avec James ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas emmené sa femme dans un bon restaurant ou passé simplement une soirée avec elle ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu ses amis ?

 _« Un bon moment »_ fut la seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il était incapable de se rappeler d'une date précise. Il avait été complétement obnubilé par la disparition de sa fille et avait fait passer les recherches avant tout le reste.

Sans un mot, Mathew prit le dossier, se leva de sa chaise et alla le remettre à sa place. Puis, lentement, il se dirigea vers son beau-frère – avec qui il avait fait tant de farces durant sa scolarité – et le serra dans ses bras, dans une étreinte forte et rapide. Sa façon à lui de le remercier pour son soutien sans faille et de lui témoigner également toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui.

Mathieu la lui rendit puis le tint quelques instants par les épaules et murmura :

 **« - Rentre chez toi. Et passe la soirée avec Léa, elle ne travaille pas ce soir. Il serait bon que vous vous retrouviez, tous les deux. Et si vous avez besoin de compagnie, Amber vous invite à dîner à la maison cette semaine. »**

Toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, Mathew Potter acquiesça d'un signe de tête et esquissa un mince sourire quelque peu forcé. Puis, tournant les talons, il quitta les bureaux sans un regard en arrière pour rejoindre son épouse au Manoir Potter.

Son beau-frère, quant à lui, alla rechercher le dossier et s'assit à son tour à son bureau. Il devait aider aux recherches. Pour les Potter. Pour sa femme et ses enfants. Pour Lee-Ann. Pour lui.

Quitte à y passer la nuit.


	6. Chapitre cinq

**Chapitre 5** **: Arrivée à Poudlard !**

« - _Nom d'un Gobelin ! On ne peut pas être déjà arrivés !_ », Pensa James alors que le Poudlard Express ralentissait et entrait dans la minuscule gare de Pré-Au-lard.

Il était vrai que le jeune garçon n'avait pas vu le temps passé. En compagnie de ses deux nouveaux amis, James avait été tellement occupé que les dizaines d'heures écoulées ne paraissaient qu'être, à ses yeux, que de vulgaires petites minutes. Echecs version sorcier, batailles explosives, discussion animée sur le Quidditch et friandises à foison avaient rythmés le voyage, ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit et installant une certaine complicité entre les trois camarades. Ces derniers s'entendaient désormais à merveille et James était quasiment sûr que Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew seraient de très bons amis pour lui et que leur amitié naissante donnerait lieu à une chose encore plus belle et incroyable. Un lien particulier que rien ne pourrait briser. Même avec Peter, avec qui James n'avait pas tellement de points communs.

En effet, au contraire de James, Peter Pettigrew était un jeune garçon timide et réservé. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait regardé James ou Sirius dans les yeux. Sa tête était constamment baissée, son regard fixé sur ses chaussures. James en avait alors déduit que Peter n'avait pas confiance en lui et avait peur de l'opinion des autres. Peter était également totalement incapable de donner son avis et de prendre une décision lorsque James et Sirius lui demandaient s'il voulait jouer à la Bataille explosive ou aux échecs ou s'il préférait être à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard. Cela n'était pourtant pas très difficile. Le comportement de Peter ressemblait fort à de la timidité maladive ainsi qu'à une peur des autres et James espérait que cela passerait avec le temps. Après tout, il aimait bien Peter et il était persuadé que derrière cette carapace, se cachait un véritable boute-en-train.

 **« - Bon Dieu ! On y est enfin ! On est à Poudlard ! Bouge tes fesses, James ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! »,** S'exclama Sirius d'un ton surexcité en se levant et en commençant à rassembler ses affaires.

Sirius. Un être bien différent des autres membres de sa famille. Et bien différent de Peter également. Franc, honnête, le jeune Black disait haut et fort le fond de sa pensée et tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas ! Il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, était arrogant, quelque peu colérique – le caprice qu'il avait fait devant la vendeuse de sucrerie pour avoir dix patacitrouilles au prix d'une l'avait bien montré à James -, et narcissique – il ne cessait de se recoiffer dès qu'il voyait son reflet – mais James l'aimait. Après tout, il avait été un peu comme cela, lui aussi. Et puis, James éprouvait un certain respect et de l'admiration pour Sirius. Ce dernier faisait preuve d'un immense courage en ayant des idéaux différents de ceux de ses parents. James ne savait pas s'il serait lui-même capable d'avoir ce courage s'il avait des parents mangemorts. Il aurait sûrement trop peur de se faire torturer ou tuer. Sirius, lui, avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement. Pas une once de crainte ou de tristesse n'apparaissait dans son regard. James n'y voyait que de la joie et de l'excitation.

Mais ce qui liait fortement les deux jeunes garçons, c'était leur goût très prononcé pour les farces. En discutant tous les deux, James et Sirius avaient d'ailleurs décidé d'user de leur talent pour faire tourner en bourriques les professeurs de Poudlard mais aussi – et surtout – les élèves de Serpentard qu'ils avaient jugé bon de nommer « Leurs Ennemis Communs ». Le dégoût qu'ils éprouvaient pour ces derniers était tel qu'ils étaient déterminés à leur rendre la vie la plus impossible qui soit. Quitte à y passer sept années de leur vie.

 **« - Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! … James ! Oh James ! Réveille-toi ! »**

Une main s'abattit brusquement sur sa joue droite, sortant James de ses pensées. Par instinct, le jeune Potter se leva, saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur son agresseur, prêt à en découdre. Devant cette réaction, Sirius Black éclata de rire.

« **\- Eh bien !,** dit-il entre deux éclats de rire, **il vaut mieux ne pas t'embêter, toi. Allez, dépêche-toi ! Peter est déjà dehors ! On doit rejoindre les autres premières années. Il paraît qu'un demi-géant nous attend sur le quai.**

 **Un demi-géant ?!** s'écria James, surpris. **Ils ont chargé un demi-géant de nous accueillir ? Mais … les géants ne sont-ils pas tous sauvages ?**

 **Sûrement. Mais là, c'est un** _ **demi**_ **-géant ! et ils ne l'auraient pas embauché s'il avait pour pêché mignon les enfants de onze ans ! Allez, viens ! On va finir par être en retard.**

 **Ce n'est pas si grave… Si ?**

Par la fenêtre de son compartiment, Remus regardait le flot d'élèves qui se pressaient sur le quai, se bousculant et riant gaiement. Lui-même aurait aimé faire preuve d'une telle excitation mais il ne le pouvait pas. Car maintenant qu'il était arrivé à destination, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas sa place à Poudlard. Non. En fait, il en était sûr. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Ces élèves étaient totalement normaux, inoffensifs et pleins de talent. Lui n'était qu'un monstre sanguinaire ordinairement réservé à la solitude, à la haine et à la souffrance. Remus était un danger constant pour ses camarades et il en avait pleinement conscience. Qu'arriverait-il s'il en mordait un durant une de ses transformations ? Ou pire, s'il en tuait ? Il ne se le pardonnerait pas et la société magique – déjà sur ses gardes – le condamnerait à l'exil ou à la peine de mort.

Il se souvenait très bien avoir posé ces questions au professeur Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci était venu rendre visite à ses parents. Le directeur l'avait alors regardé, une étrange étincelle dans ses yeux bleus et lui avait répondu, d'une voix douce et assurée à la fois :

 **« - Mais cela n'arrivera jamais, Remus. Les autres professeurs et moi-même avons pris les plus grandes précautions possibles afin que tu puisses suivre les cours avec tes petits camarades et pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de ta lycanthropie. »**

Cette réponse avait grandement surpris le jeune Lupin. Il s'était demandé ce que Dumbledore avait pu inventer. Peut-être avait-il fait amener au château une grande cage de verre qu'il avait renforcé à l'aide d'un sortilège et placé dans un des nombreux cachots ? Ou peut-être prévoyait-il de l'emmener au plus profond de la Forêt Interdite et de l'attacher à un arbre les soirs de pleines lunes ? Si c'était cela, il y avait de fortes chances pour que son séjour à Poudlard ne dure pas longtemps. Le monstre qui vivait au plus profond de Remus et qui se réveillait une fois par mois, était d'une telle violence et possédait une telle force que le jeune garçon doutait qu'une simple corde ou qu'un sortilège – même puissant – puissent arrêter une telle bête. Et puis, il y avait les hurlements. Comment diable Dumbledore arrivera-t-il à les faire disparaître ? En lui lançant un sortilège de mutisme ? Remus avait entendu dire que les sorts étaient inefficaces contre les loups garous. Il n'y avait donc aucune solution. Les autres élèves se rendraient forcément compte qu'un monstre était présent à Poudlard et Remus était prêt à parier tout son argent de poche que des petits malins découvriraient son identité tôt ou tard.

 **« - Tu viens Remus** ? demanda une voix féminine. **On va être en retard. »**

 **Je ne sais pas si je vais venir, Jeissy,** répondit Remus d'une voix triste

 **Comment ça ? je ne comprends pas.**

 **Je n'ai pas ma place ici.**

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration. Jeissy, qui attendait dans le couloir, entra dans le compartiment, ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Remus gardait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre mais il savait que Jeissy le regardait. Il sentait son regard sur sa nuque.

 **« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Remus ?** demanda la jeune fille d'une voix douce. **Tu es un sorcier, non ?**

 **Oui, bien sûr. Mais … je suis dangereux.**

 **Dangereux ?**

 **Oui... enfin, non … Je suis un ... . Je ne suis pas très doué en magie, se reprit Remus**

Remus fut soulagé lorsqu'il entendit un léger rire s'échapper de la bouche de Jeissy. Sa diversion avait l'air de fonctionner.

Il se gifla mentalement et sentit une bouffée de fureur monter en lui. Remus ressentait une immense colère contre lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il avait été à deux doigts de lui révéler sa condition et cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. D'ordinaire, sa lycanthropie était un sujet tabou et il était incapable d'en parler, même avec ses parents. Et là, la vérité avait failli sortir avec un naturel déconcertant. Le jeune Lupin se demanda si Jeissy n'y était pas pour quelque chose. En effet, la jeune fille avait l'air si sympathique et innocente que Remus ressentait un mal-être terrible lorsqu'il essayait de lui mentir ou en envisageait l'idée. Mais il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il était trop tôt pour lui révéler sa maladie. Après tout, leur relation ne faisait que débuter et Remus n'avait pas envie de la perdre.

 **« - Tu sais, Remus** , commença Jeissy en touchant l'épaule du jeune garçon dans un geste réconfortant, **il y a beaucoup de jeunes sorciers qui ont cette impression avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Moi-même, j'appréhende un peu. Mais, dans la majorité des cas, ce n'est pas vrai et on s'en sort parfaitement. Et même si tu as quelques lacunes, dis-toi que c'est pour cela que tu vas à Poudlard. Cette école t'aidera à te perfectionner. »**

Remus, qui s'était senti rougir au contact de Jeissy, attendit quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers sa nouvelle amie. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Jeissy esquissa un sourire timide que Remus s'empressa de lui rendre. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder puis la jeune fille rougit et détourna le regard, visiblement gênée. Mais soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond, comme si elle était montée sur ressort. Surpris, Remus s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'un grondement sourd et un sifflement aigu lui donnèrent la réponse.

Le Poudlard Express repartait pour Londres.

 **« - Les premières années par ici ! »,** s'exclama une voix grave et forte.

James, qui était alors en grande conversation avec Sirius, sursauta et regarda droit devant lui, dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Puis il écarquilla les yeux et donna un coup de coude à son camarade.

Devant lui, se tenait le plus grand homme qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Haut d'environ quatre mètres, deux fois plus large que la moyenne, celui-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs et épais qui lui tombaient sur les épaules ainsi que d'une longue barbe noire et broussailleuse. Les seuls autres attributs physiques visibles sous cette grande pilosité, étaient un nez proéminent ainsi que deux yeux qui ressemblaient, à s'y méprendre, à de petits scarabées brillants.

Impressionné, James poussa un cri d'admiration et continua de détailler le géant de haut en bas. Ce dernier était simplement vêtu d'un manteau en peau de castor et portait des bottes en cuir de dragon. Mais le plus impressionnant aux yeux de James était sans nul doute ses immenses mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle.

 **« - Tu as vu ses mains** ? Souffla James à l'intention de Sirius. **Elles sont immenses ! Je me demande s'il serait capable d'écraser un élève avec !** , ajouta-t-il, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

 **Il en serait sans doute capable si un élève l'énerve** …, murmura Peter, visiblement angoissé. **Il vaudrait mieux être le plus irréprochable possible tant que nous sommes en sa présence …**

 **Aurais-tu peur, Peter ?** lança Sirius, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. **A vrai dire, James,** reprit-il en se tournant vers ce dernier, **je me posais la même question. Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le vérifier.**

 **Lequel ?** demanda le jeune Potter, intrigué par le grand sourire qui apparaissait désormais sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

 **L'embêter.**

Pendant un instant, James ne sut que faire face à cette réponse. Une part de lui refusait de suivre Sirius : ses parents lui avaient demandé de se tenir à carreaux et James ne voulait pas les décevoir dès le premier jour. Mais d'un autre côté, il se disait qu'une bonne farce ne pouvait que lui faire du bien et pouvait également renforcer les liens qui le liaient à Sirius. Ce dernier serait d'ailleurs capable de s'énerver si James refusait ….

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, James tapa dans la main levée de Sirius avec un sourire entendu. Et tandis que les autres premières années se regroupaient autour d'eux en écoutant attentivement le demi-géant qui se présentait, James et Sirius chuchotaient à toute vitesse et réfléchissaient à la meilleure blague possible, sous le regard à la fois inquiet et admiratif de Peter.

L'histoire de James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew à Poudlard ne faisait que commencer. C'était une certitude.


	7. Chapitre six

**Chapitre 6 :**

Un cri strident et effroyable retentit soudainement, se répercutant contre les pierres grises et froides qui ornaient les murs du manoir. Ce n'était pas le premier et ce ne serait en aucun cas le dernier. Lord Voldemort s'en assurerait : cette vieille femme avait failli à sa tâche. Et les personnes ayant commis une erreur, se devaient d'être punies.

Après un léger ricanement qui glacerait le sang à n'importe qui, même au plus courageux des hommes, le Mage Noir agita de nouveau sa baguette, en un geste rapide et maitrisé. L'éclair rouge qui en sortit alla directement frapper sa victime, qui s'écroula au sol en un long gémissement de douleur. La fin était proche, le Lord le sentait. Miss Young était au bout de ses forces et ne tarderait pas rendre l'âme. Mais Lord Voldemort voulait profiter au maximum de sa victime. L'agonie était une chose tellement belle à ses yeux …

 **« - Tu croyais peut-être pouvoir me le cacher ?** demanda Voldemort, d'une voix étonnamment calme. **Tu pensais peut-être que je me rendrais compte de rien, moi, Lord Voldemort, destiné à être le plus grand Mage Noir que le monde ait jamais connu ? Que tu es naïve …** **Tu avais une mission, Isabelle. Et tu as échoué. Tu m'as trahi. Avec une facilité quelque peu déconcertante, je dois bien l'avouer. Moi qui pensais que tu étais l'une de mes plus fidèle partisanes.**

 **Je … Je le suis tou … toujours, mon Lord ..,** murmura la dite Isabelle, d'une voix presque inaudible en essayant, en vain, de se relever **. Je … je voulais juste …**

 **Que voulais-tu ? Que ces idiots d'Aurors lui mettent la main dessus et la ramènent dans cette famille d'ignorants et de traitres à leur sang dans laquelle elle a grandi ?**

La colère se faisait de plus en plus ressentir dans la voix du Lord mais ses gestes restaient calmes et maîtrisés. Il poussa un soupir et entreprit de faire les cent pas, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins.

 **Tu sais, Isabelle.** Reprit-il, comme s'il parlait d'une chose totalement anodine à un ami. **Lee-Ann Potter représentait pour moi un atout considérable. Un atout qui me garantissait une victoire écrasante. Depuis sa naissance, elle fait l'objet d'une prophétie. D'une grande prophétie, que je ne te révèlerai pas. Tu n'es plus digne de ma confiance désormais. Quoi qu'il en soit,** ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant en face de Miss Young qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même de peur de recevoir un autre sortilège. **Cette petite** **a de puissants pouvoirs. J'avais beaucoup de projets pour elle. Mais toi, tu l'as laissée filer.**

Un jet de lumière violette sortit de la baguette et une entaille profonde apparut sur la joue droite d'Isabelle qui gémit de douleur. Elle essaya de se relever à nouveau mais ses membres tremblaient tellement qu'elle se cogna brutalement la tête contre le sol et resta immobile, face contre terre. Seule sa respiration saccadée permettait au Lord de savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie.

 **Tu l'as envoyée à Poudlard.** Continua-t-il, toujours aussi impassible à la douleur et au désespoir de sa victime. **Tu l'as envoyée dans cette minable école d'Angleterre où l'on apprend aux élèves l'utilisation de la Magie Blanche. Elle était censée recevoir un enseignement lui permettant la totale maîtrise de la Magie Noire sous toutes ses formes. Que je devais assurer. C'était vital, pour elle, comme pour moi.**

 **Je … je voulais seulement … Par pitié, ne m'en voulez pas !** s'écria Isabelle en relevant difficilement la tête **. Je pensais … Je pensais qu'il serait bon pour elle de se faire des amis. Comprenez, mon Seigneur. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que Lee-Ann vit toute seule dans ce manoir. Elle n'a personne avec qui jouer ou à qui se confier. Il y a un mois, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'ennuyait fermement et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mon Seigneur n'amenait pas un autre enfant pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser un peu. Alors j'ai eu cette idée. J'ai pris la décision de l'envoyer à Poudlard sous une autre apparence … je pensais que cela l'aiderait … Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose …**

 **As-tu réfléchi aux risques ? … Non, bien sûr que non. Naïve et imbécile … Voilà ce que tu es. Tu es tout bonnement incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions et d'agir correctement. J'avais l'espoir que cela passerait avec le temps. Mais visiblement … je me suis trompé. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, Isabelle. Non, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Cette tare doit sûrement provenir de tes origines. De ta stupide et hideuse mère Sang-De-Bourde. C'est une tare courante, c'est pourquoi il est important de purifier notre société et de la débarrasser de ces « nés-moldus ». Sinon, nous finirons tous bêtes et empotés.**

Un nouvel éclair rouge s'abattit sur la colonne vertébrale d'Isabelle Young qui poussa un hurlement terrifiant. Le Lord esquissa un mince sourire et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Posant une main sur la tête de la femme, il murmura, d'une voix presque inaudible :

 **Tu seras la première victime de cette purge, Isabelle. J'en suis désolé. Tu étais une partisane vraiment fidèle … Mais ton sang n'est pas pur. Je ne peux faire d'exception, tu comprends. Ce ne serait pas juste envers mes autres victimes. Adieu, Isabelle. Si tu avais été une sang-pur, ta trahison ne t'aurait pas coûté la vie.**

Lord Voldemort se releva lentement, épousseta sa robe et pointa sa baguette sur sa victime, tremblante de peur. Puis, son visage reflétant une grande satisfaction, le Mage noir prononça le sortilège ultime :

 **Avada Kedavra !**

Aussitôt, les tremblements et les gémissements de Miss Young cessèrent. Le silence se fit pesant. Mais bien loin de se laisser affecter par cette ambiance, celui qui avait été autrefois Tom Jedusor, le simple et fragile orphelin, rangea sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa cape et s'exclama, d'un ton autoritaire mais tendre à la fois :

Nagini ! le dîner est servi.

 **« - Appelez les Aurors ! Convoquez-les dans mon bureau ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! »,** S'écria un homme de petite taille aux cheveux grisonnants et à la cape verte émeraude d'une voix tonitruante avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

Andy Prescott, secrétaire du Premier Ministre, sursauta brusquement, faisant tomber sa plume ainsi que le parchemin qu'il tenait entre les mains. Son patron venait de débarquer sans prévenir et dans le plus grand des silences alors qu'il était encore en train de travailler sur un important dossier concernant une demande de mutation. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était minuit moins le quart. Que diable le Premier Ministre faisait-il là à cette heure ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si pressé ?

 _« Ce doit être une affaire d'une extrême importance_ …, pensa le jeune homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année. _Mais il n'est pas au courant que … Alala... Cela va le mettre davantage en colère … »_

Andy se passa une main dans les cheveux, signe évident d'une grande anxiété. Puis, après deux longues et bruyantes inspirations, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de Maxime Lippmann. D'un geste tremblant, il leva un bras et frappa à la porte.

 **« - ENTREZ ! »,** cria Lippmann

Plus anxieux que jamais, Andy s'exécuta.

Le bureau du Premier Ministre de la Magie était une grande pièce circulaire aux murs et au plafond recouverts de lambris blancs. Faiblement éclairée par un lustre datant du dix-huitième siècle aux trois ampoules défaillantes, on ne pouvait distinguer, dans les ténèbres ambiantes, que les formes des différents objets et livres qui s'entassaient pêle-mêle sur l'immense bureau en marbre blanc ainsi que l'ombre du Premier Ministre, immobile dans un coin de la pièce.

 **Mon … Monsieur …,** balbutia Andy, d'une voix tremblante. **Il faut que … que vous sachiez …**

 **Que je sache quoi, Prescott ?** questionna sèchement son patron.

 **Les …. Les Aurors sont en repos, Monsieur le Ministre. C'est Wilfried Anderson qui l'a décidé lui-même hier matin, Monsieur.**

 **Et alors ?**

 **Eh bien … je ne peux donc pas les …**

 **BIEN SUR QUE SI, VOUS POUVEZ**! explosa Lippmann en s'avançant vers lui. **Je suis le Premier Ministre ! J'ai le pouvoir de décider des gens qui travaillent et de ceux qui sont en repos. Les Aurors ne sont plus en congés à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous allez les contacter un par un, Prescott. Allez même les chercher dans leur lit, s'ils ne veulent pas obéir vous avez ma permission. J'ai une affaire d'une extrême importance à leur faire part, et cela ne peut attendre. Je crains que nous soyons entrés dans la période la plus sombre de notre existence …,** ajouta-t-il, dans un souffle, plus pour lui-même que pour son secrétaire.

Un lourd silence s'installa alors, seulement rompu par le tic-tac d'une horloge invisible. Maxime Lippmann se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau, sortit un briquet d'une poche de sa cape et alluma une cigarette qu'il entreprit de consommer lentement. Andy Prescott, quant à lui, se trouvait toujours à la porte du bureau, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il s'écoula ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Andy se décide à prendre la parole.

 **Monsieur Le Ministre ?** demanda-t-il, timidement

 **Oui, Prescott ?**

 **Que … Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **Eh bien … Je devrais attendre la conférence de presse pour l'annoncer mais … Si vous me promettez de le garder pour vous pendant encore quelques heures …**

 **Je vous le promets, Monsieur.**

 **A vingt-trois heures trente, ce premier septembre, un village de Moldus a été décimé. Il ne reste plus rien. Il n'y a aucun survivant.**

 **Mais pourquoi donc le ministère s'intéresse à un village Moldu ?,** questionna Andy, perplexe

 **Parce que les six cent cinquante-cinq habitants ont été tués avec un des sortilèges impardonnables, Prescott. Et leurs maisons explosées avec un simple sortilège d'explosion, le Bombarda Maxima.**

 **Mais … mais qui ferait une chose pareille ?**

Andy était de plus en plus perplexe. Cette histoire était tellement … étrange. Et terrifiante.

Le Premier Ministre soupira, jeta sa cigarette sur le sol et se passa une main sur le visage. Puis, il reprit, d'une voix triste et grave à la fois :

 **Il y a un sorcier, Andy, qui, depuis quelques années ne cesse de clamer haut et fort son amour pour la Magie Noire. Ce sorcier se fait appeler Lord Voldemort. Il était élève à l'école Poudlard il y a une vingtaine d'années. C'était un garçon brillant. Mais dès sa sortie du collège, il a mal tourné. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Il a commencé à traîner avec des sorciers peu fréquentables et à éprouver un très grand mépris envers les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus. Il a également commencé à menacer le ministère : il disait que si nous acceptions encore ce qu'il appelait – et appelle encore – les Sang-De-Bourbe à Poudlard, il serait dans l'obligation d'agir. Et de tuer. Pendant longtemps, nous ne l'avons pas pris au sérieux … nous pensions qu'il «était dans une sorte de mauvaise passe et que ses menaces cesseraient avec le temps. Il semble que nous nous soyons trompés …**

 **Il faut en avoir peur, Monsieur ?**

 **Affirmatif, Prescott. Nous ne savons pas encore quels sont ses pouvoirs mais il semble qu'il soit très puissant. Depuis quelques années, nous le soupçonnons d'être à l'origine de plusieurs disparitions mystérieuses, comme celle de la jeune Lee-Ann Potter. Mais par manque de preuves, nous ne pouvions l'arrêter. Aujourd'hui, il semble qu'il soit passé à l'étape supérieure. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Prescott. Nos Aurors sont très compétents et je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt arrêté. Maintenant, sortez. Vous avez du travail.**

 **Bien, Monsieur le Ministre.**

Après un signe de tête à son patron, Andy Prescott prit une profonde inspiration et quitta le bureau ministériel, une boule au fond de la gorge et le cœur battant la chamade.

Il espérait que le Premier Ministre ait raison et que Voldemort serait bientôt enfermé à Azkaban. Un sorcier qui s'amusait à tuer des Moldus ne pouvait décemment rien apporter de bon à la Société Magique.


	8. Chapitre sept

Chapitre 7 : 

Le Poudlard Express prenait de plus en plus de vitesse et Jeissy Withlock ne savait comment réagir. Immobile, elle se tenait là, debout, en plein milieu de son compartiment, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses jambes refusaient d'avancer et ses bras étaient dans l'impossibilité d'attraper la poignée de la porte, pourtant présente à quelques centimètres. La petite fille était terrifiée. Une boule serrait sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler et son estomac se tordait douloureusement, lui donnant la nausée. Elle avait également vaguement conscience que Remus lui parlait, mais elle ne pouvait écouter, trop assaillie par ses propres pensées.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le croire. Elle n'avait même pas mis un pied à Poudlard que, déjà, elle s'attirait des ennuis ! Que diraient ses parents lorsqu'ils recevraient une lettre de Dumbledore leur disant que leur dernière n'était pas à Poudlard ? Ils paniqueraient ou deviendraient fous, c'était une certitude ! Car depuis la disparition de sa cousine, Mathew et Amber Withlock étaient devenus plus que protecteurs envers leurs enfants. La demeure Withlock s'était transformée en une véritable prison dorée d'où on ne pouvait sortir qu'après avoir subi un strict interrogatoire sur le lieu de rendez-vous ainsi que sur la personne qui accompagnait et après avoir promis de nombreuses fois de ne pas rentrer trop tard et d'envoyer des hiboux postaux toutes les quinze minutes. Au fil des ans, cette situation devenait de plus en plus lourde et insupportable pour Jeissy et il était impensable pour la petite fille de se retrouver dans le manoir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec pour seule compagnie sa grand-mère Mirabelle, addicte du tricot, et Nestor, le chat de la maison. Il fallait donc absolument trouver un moyen de sortir du Poudlard Express. Sinon, elle pouvait faire une croix sur sa liberté conditionnelle.

Lorsque Remus lui prit la main, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées, elle sursauta et se dégagea rapidement, provoquant un froncement de sourcils ainsi qu'un mouvement de surprise chez le jeune garçon.

« **\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?,** lui demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet. **Tu es toute pâle.**

 **Je … heu … je … oui, je vais bien … Je me demandais juste comment … comment on allait sortir d'ici.** Bégaya Jeissy, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre constance.

 _« Pour une personne qui veut aller à Gryffondor, se comporter comme une poule mouillée n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée ! »,_ se morigéna-t-elle. _« Reprend-toi, ma vieille ! »_

« **\- Il faut que nous sautions du train. Et sans tarder**. Déclara Remus, la voix légèrement tremblante. **C'est, certes, un peu risqué mais c'est la seule solution qui m'est venue à l'esprit … Le train prend de plus en plus de vitesse et … si nous ne faisons rien, nous retournerons à Londres. »**

Retourner à Londres. Il n'en était pas question. Après un dernier regard à Remus, Jeissy s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires et de sortir du compartiment. Agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle n'avait que cette phrase à l'esprit lorsqu'elle traversa le long et fin couloir du Poudlard Express le plus rapidement possible, traînant sa valise derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, essoufflée, à la première porte qui s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur, elle s'arrêta et regarda derrière elle. Personne. Inquiète et se sentant quelque peu coupable, elle s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas quand une tignasse blonde apparut au fond du couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, Remus la rejoignait, à bout de souffle mais nullement rancunier.

« **\- Prête ?** lui demanda-t-il, un fin sourire sur son visage.

Jeissy acquiesça. Sans plus attendre, le jeune Lupin ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, une brusque et violente bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans le train, manquant de déstabiliser les deux jeunes enfants. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, ils virent avec une certaine peur que le train avait déjà pris une bonne vitesse de croisière : il leur était impossible de fixer ne serait-ce qu'un arbre. Le paysage défilait beaucoup trop rapidement. Mais loin de se laisser abattre, les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard, se prirent la main et, après avoir rassemblé tout leur courage, sautèrent au bas du train.

Sirius était assez fier de lui. Il avait réussi à entraîner James dans ses bêtises et il était certain qu'ensemble, ils allaient beaucoup s'amuser. Après tout, le jeune Potter avait l'air d'avoir un grand sens de l'humour ainsi une imagination presque aussi débordante que la sienne. Ce qui promettait de grandes choses !

Leur plan était parfait. Leur idée était parfaite. Il ne leur restait plus que de passer à l'action. Un sourire malicieux se forma sur le visage de Sirius et celui-ci se frotta les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte ! Avec un peu de chance, ils entreraient dans l'Histoire de Poudlard et deviendraient célèbres dès les premiers jours. Cette possibilité lui était irrésistible … il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer la tête de ses parents lorsque ceux-ci recevraient une lettre du directeur leur disant que leur fils se comportait de manière totalement déplacée et irrespectueuse. A mourir de rire. Orion et Walburga Black ne supporteraient pas un tel affront et lui enverraient à coup sûr une beuglante pleine de menaces. Mais Sirius n'en avait rien à faire. Il désirait plus que tout au monde se détacher de l'image qui lui collait à la peau depuis sa plus tendre enfance : pour la plupart des sorciers, il n'était que le fils de grands adeptes de Magie Noire, un fils docile, qui suivait ses parents sans broncher. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Tout d'abord, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été sage. Il avait commencé à faire les quatre cents coups à l'âge de cinq ans, exaspérant sa famille, se moquant de tout – mais surtout de ses cousines – et recevant une quantité incalculable de claques de la part de son père. Mais cette punition ne l'avait pas arrêté pour autant et plus les années passaient, plus il devenait incontrôlable aux yeux de ses proches. Ce qui ne manquait pas de l'amuser. Et de l'encourager.

Ensuite, l'expression « fil de » lui déplaisait fortement. Premièrement, parce que le jeune garçon ne voulait absolument pas être lié d'une quelconque façon à ses parents et à sa maudite famille aux idéaux inconcevables et datant de l'époque du Moyen Âge. _« Seuls les Sorciers de Sang-Pur devraient avoir une place importante dans la Société.,_ disait régulièrement son père, Orion. _Les autres, ces maudits Sang-Mêlés et ces pleutres de Nés-Moldus, devraient être condamnés et exilés. Les uns pour avoir flirté avec une Race Inférieure et les autres pour avoir osé voler notre Magie. Leurs actes sont impardonnables. »_. Ce genre de discours dégoûtait fortement Sirius. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait autant en vouloir à ces pauvres gens. Ils étaient tout bonnement innocents ! Après tout, les sorciers ou sorcières qui se mariaient avec des moldus, n'étaient-ils donc tout simplement pas victime de l'Amour, cette chose mystérieuse qui frappe sans prévenir ? Et ces Nés-Moldus … Sirius était à peu près sûr qu'on ne pouvait voler de la Magie. Car si une telle chose était possible, les Cracmols n'existeraient pas. C'est vrai, quoi ! Il suffirait à ces derniers de voler un peu de Magie à leurs proches et le tour serait joué ! Les Nés—Moldus devaient donc avoir un lien avec la Communauté Magique. Un lien remontant peut-être à des milliers voire à des dizaines de milliers d'années. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Sirius …

Son second problème avec le fait d'être un « fils de », c'était que la majorité des personnes ne le connaissaient que comme le fils d'un grand homme politique. Or, Sirius voulait être connu pour autre chose. Il voulait que tout le monde le connaisse pour ses grandes ambitions. Il voulait être admiré pour son génie, son intelligence, sa force, son courage, son sens de l'humour … cela pouvait paraître quelque peu arrogant, mais Sirius savait d'ores et déjà qu'il était un être unique, d'une grande beauté et capable d'accomplir de grandes choses. Sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter et même si Sirius ne l'aimait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela était vrai. Sinon, elle ne le lui dirait pas aussi souvent.

 **« - Eh Sirius ! T'es prêt ? On monte dans les barques ! »**

La voix enjouée et excitée de James le ramena à la réalité. L'heure était venue pour eux de marquer l'histoire de Poudlard et d'impressionner leurs camarades qui, du point de vue du jeune garçon, paraissaient un peu trop crispés.

La chute fut courte, mais douloureuse.

Jeissy voulut se réceptionner sur ses jambes mais le choc fut si violent que ses genoux plièrent douloureusement, la déséquilibrant au passage. Grimaçant et lâchant un cri, elle tomba brutalement sur le sol humide et froid, la marque des minuscules cailloux se formant sur la paume de ses mains.

Quant à Remus, déséquilibré depuis le début de leur saut, il exécuta plusieurs roulés-boulés avant de s'arrêter à quelques millimètres d'un grand chêne dont les branches pliaient sous la force du vent. La violence de cette chute aurait ébranlé le plus solide des hommes, néanmoins, le jeune garçon se redressa avec plus ou moins de facilité. Époussetant ses habits recouverts de poussière et d'herbes, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, voulant à tout prix savoir où il se trouvait et également s'assurer que sa nouvelle amie était hors de danger. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celle-ci était assise quelques centimètres derrière lui, une main sur sa cheville gauche et des larmes dévalant ses joues, il amorça un mouvement pour la rejoindre mais s'arrêta bien vite : son bras gauche lui faisait mal.

Craignant le pire et blêmissant, il entreprit de relever délicatement la manche de sa chemise et découvrit que les fils permettant de maintenir fermée la plus récente de ses cicatrices étaient rompus. La plaie saignait mais le débit de sang n'était pas assez important pour que cela soit une hémorragie. Quelque peu soulagé, le jeune lycanthrope se passa une main sur le front, essuyant par la même occasion la transpiration présente, signe évident d'une montée de température chez le jeune garçon. Mais ce dernier préféra ne pas y faire attention. Certes, il perdait du sang mais la quantité et la douleur causée par sa blessure étaient minimes par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Et les pleines lunes à venir lui feraient certainement supporter des douleurs plus importantes. La priorité pour le moment était donc d'aider Jeissy et de retrouver l'école, une tâche que Remus espérait facile : après tout, il suffisait d'aller toujours tout droit, non ?

Remettant sa manche, le garçon s'approcha de la jeune Withlock et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Celle-ci tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, essayant au passage toute trace de larmes.

 **« - Est-ce que ça va**?, lui demanda Remus

 **« - J'ai certainement la cheville foulée mais à part cela … ça va. Et toi ? Tu as l'air de saigner … abondamment.** Répondit-elle en fixant avec une certaine peur la manche de son interlocuteur qui commençait à se teindre en rouge.

\- **Oh ça … -** Remus jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure – J **'ai connu pire** , ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

 **Pire ?! Mais Remus ! Tu t'es carrément ouvert le bras !**

 **Je te dis que ça va aller ! J'ai connu pire alors fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je dis ! Le plus important c'est de retrouver notre chemin et de regagner l'école. Pour le reste, nous verrons cela après.**

 **Le reste ? Mais enfin Remus, sois raisonnable ! Tu ne peux pas …**

Jeissy s'interrompit brutalement, intimidée. Remus la fixait avec une telle intensité et une telle animosité que la jeune fille avait l'impression que si elle continuait, il la tuerait sur le champ. Ses yeux habituellement de couleur ambre, étaient devenus subitement noir, renforçant cette terrible impression.

« **\- Bien.** Reprit Remus après quelques minutes de silence, ses yeux retrouvant leur couleur habituelle. A **ccroches-toi à moi, il est temps de regagner notre maison.**

 **« - MAIS QU'EST CE QUE CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?! J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS ! IMMEDIATEMENT !,** tonna Hagrid, hors de lui.

Ce qui devait être un rituel de début de scolarité s'était transformé en un bazar innommable. Partout autour de lui, des élèves hurlaient, pleuraient. Certains avaient même sauté à l'eau et essayaient de rejoindre la berge, d'où ils étaient partis quelques secondes plus tôt, dans l'espoir d'échapper aux étranges pétards qui continuaient d'exploser par centaines, faisant se retourner les barques mais créant néanmoins un beau feu d'artifice.

James et Sirius se tapèrent dans les mains, fiers d'eux. Ils avaient réussi et le rendu dépassait tout ce que leur imagination leur avait permis d'imaginer. Le spectacle était absolument magnifique. À l'abri sur la terre ferme qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté depuis l'embarquement, ils regardaient avec un plaisir non dissimulé leurs camarades en proie à une peur terrible, tentant par tous les moyens d'échapper aux pétard ensorcelés. La scène était des plus amusante et les deux jeunes garçons ne purent retenir un éclat de rire lorsqu'un pétard explosa dans une barque où voyageaient quatre filles : ces dernières, affolées, essayèrent de rester le plus loin possible de l'explosif en se levant brutalement et en se bousculant pour être la première à être de l'autre côté de la barque mais celle-ci ne le supporta pas et bascula sur le côté, emmenant avec elle les quatre premières années.

 **« - Je … Je crois qu'on a … a réussi notre coup, James**!, lança Sirius entre deux éclats de rire. **Regarde-les ! On dirait qu'ils ont peur d'être dévorés ! »**

Son compagnon ne répondit pas, obligeant Sirius à se tourner vers lui. En proie à une crise d'hilarité, James était assis par terre, ses bras tenant ses côtes et des larmes de joie coulant le long de ses joues. Cette vision provoqua un nouveau fou rire chez le jeune Black et quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit son camarade, se roulant dans l'herbe humide sous le regard perplexe d'Hagrid et de celui beaucoup plus sévère de la directrice adjointe.

 **« - Une demi-heure ! Vous êtes à Poudlard depuis une DEMI-HEURE ! Vous n'aviez même pas mis un pied dans cette école, que déjà, vous faisiez les imbéciles**! S'écria Minerva McGonagall, dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte de son bureau. **Vos comportements sont inadmissibles ! Vous faites honte à cette école ! J'enverrai dès la première heure demain matin, une lettre à vos parents respectifs. Tout comportement nuisible au bon fonctionnement de cette école doit être puni !**

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle fixa James et Sirius d'un air sévère, dissuadant totalement ces derniers de faire une quelconque remarque. Ils restèrent donc silencieux, le regard fixé vers le sol mais nullement honteux.

Car les deux jeunes gens avaient l'habitude des remontrances et au fil des ans, les remords avaient disparu, laissant la place à une certaine fierté. Tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour le moment, c'était qu'ils avaient réussi leur coup, et qu'avec un peu de chance, toute l'école en parlerait le lendemain, forgeant ainsi leur réputation. Les retenues, les mots envoyés aux parents ou encore un avertissement d'un de leurs professeurs faisaient partis du jeu et ne faisaient pas de mal : après tout, Sirius et James avaient déjà eu des milliers de punitions plus différentes les unes de autres mais étaient toujours vivants.

 **Il faut que vous sachiez, r** eprit McGonagall, **que si vous recommencez, vous serez certainement renvoyés. Certains de vos camarades ont failli se noyer ce soir. Les conséquences de votre petite blague auraient donc pu être tragiques. J'espère que vous en avez conscience.**

Les deux jeunes garçons hochèrent brièvement la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur le carrelage.

 **Mais le fait que je ne vous renvoie pas chez vous ce soir ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas vous sanctionner. Vous écopez tous les deux de deux heures de retenues tous les jours pendant trois semaines. Elles commenceront à partir de Lundi. J'espère que cela vous permettra de réfléchir.**

La directrice leur lança un dernier regard noir puis leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son bureau où elle fit apparaître une assiette de sandwiches au jambon d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

 **Il est trop tard pour profiter du banquet, dit-elle en croisant le regard étonné de James. Mangez, les sandwiches arriveront au fur et à mesure. Lorsque vous aurez fini, rendez-vous directement au bureau du directeur pour votre répartition. Le mot de passe est «esquimau au citron».**

Et sans plus un regard pour les deux garçons, Minerva quitta la pièce, ses talons claquant bruyamment sur le sol de pierre.

Dès que les bruits de pas eurent disparu, James et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice ainsi qu'un grand sourire. Puis, sans un mot, ils prirent chacun une chaise et entreprirent de dévorer leur maigre festin.


	9. Chapitre huit

**Chapitre huit :**

 _Vendredi Premier Octobre 1971,_

 _Dans un couloir du château,_

 _16h05._

Un mois avait passé depuis la rentrée scolaire. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été de tout repos. Après leur arrivée plus que tardive à Poudlard, Remus et Jeissy avaient eu le droit à un petit séjour à l'infirmerie, sous la bonne garde de Madame Pomfresh, qui n'avait pas arrêté de leur répéter qu'ils avaient été inconscients et que le mieux aurait été de retourner à Londres pour repartir le lendemain. **« Vous auriez pu vous tuer !** Les morigénait-elle à chaque consultation. **Espèces d'inconscients … et moi qui croyais qu'il restait une once de raison chez les jeunes sorciers ! » .** La colère se lisait sur son visage et on pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle se retenait de ne pas leur hurler dessus. Ces deux jeunes gens n'étaient certainement pas des proches, ne faisaient en aucun cas partie de sa famille, mais elle tenait énormément aux élèves de cet établissement et détestait lorsqu'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Ce sentiment était sûrement dû à son métier et ne faisait qu'accroître son envie de les protéger, de les savoir en bonne santé. Et voilà que ces deux jeunes idiots s'amusaient à sauter d'un train en marche ! Non mais vraiment !

L'infirmière de Poudlard n'était pas la seule à manifester son profond mécontentement. Dès le lendemain soir de leur drôle d'escapade, les parents de Jeissy – avertis par Dumbledore – avaient envoyés une longue lettre à la jeune fille, lui disant qu'elle devait mettre ses manies d'aventurière de côté et se montrer plus prudente, sous peine d'être sévèrement punie. Ils avaient déjà perdu leur filleule, ils ne voulaient pas de nouveau faire face à une nouvelle disparition. Celle d'une de leurs filles, qui plus est. Le choc serait trop lourd à supporter, ils ne s'en remettraient pas. De plus, les temps devenaient sombres. Une menace se faisait de plus en plus présente il n'était donc pas prudent pour de jeunes sorciers de traîner en dehors de leur chez-soi ou de leur établissement scolaire. Jeissy était donc priée par ses deux parents – ou plutôt par l'Auror qu''était Mathieu Withlock – de rester dans l'enceinte du château et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte.

À cette consigne, la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-elle donc sortir de Poudlard ? Les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard n'étaient autorisées qu'à partir de la troisième année, sous autorisation parentale. À chaque sortie, McGonagall vérifiait les identités de chaque élève présent et n'hésitait pas à renvoyer ceux qui « n'avaient rien à faire là ». De plus, son grand frère, Michaël, était préfet cette année et Jeissy était sûre qu'il avait déployé de grands moyens pour surveiller ses deux petites sœurs, respectivement en première et troisième année. C'était bien son genre. Il aimait tout contrôler et sa plus grande crainte étant que ses sœurs nuisent à sa réputation de brillant élève respectueux des règlements, on pouvait être certains qu'au moindre faux-pas, Jeissy et Evanna allaient payer pendant longtemps.

Et les passages secrets ? Cette hypothèse avait effleuré l'esprit de Jeissy. Elle avait feuilleté L'Histoire de Poudlard pendant l'été et l'ouvrage mentionnait la potentielle existence de passages secrets au sein même du château. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de les trouver ? Avec un peu de chance, son frère ne les connaissait pas, ce qui l'empêcherait de la retenir et de lui faire un sermon. De plus, ce genre de passages était très pratique pour ne pas voyager au vu et au su de tous. On pouvait disparaître discrètement puis réapparaître quelques heures plus tard sans que personne ne le sache et sans passer par la grande porte, régulièrement surveiller par le concierge, Argus Rusard. A condition que certains passages mènent à l'extérieur du château, évidemment. Mais même si cette idée était étonnamment attirante aux yeux de la jeune Withlock, une part d'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents et sa raison lui disait que ces derniers avaient raison lorsqu'ils affirmaient qu'il serait déraisonnable de se promener hors de l'enceinte protectrice du château. Les derniers numéro de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qui lui étaient parvenus étaient loi d'être rassurants quant à la situation au sein de la communauté magique. Un certain sorcier répondant à l'effrayant nom de Lord Voldemort commettait des meurtres du côté moldu de l'Angleterre. Et cela n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Avec un profond soupir, la jeune fille réajusta sa cravate, passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et bouclés et continua son chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les cours étaient terminés et elle avait promis à son cousin de le retrouver, lui et ses nouveaux amis, pour un goûter bien mérité. Ainsi que pour des retrouvailles. Car il fallait avouer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un bon bout de temps. Enfin, plus de deux minutes. Car, bien sûr, ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, se disaient bonjour au petit déjeuner et bonne nuit au dîner mais leur relation s'arrêtait là : ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes cours, n'étant pas répartis dans les mêmes maisons.

En effet, James avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Cela n'avait pas le moins du monde étonné Jeissy lorsque celle-ci l'avait su. Son cousin avait toujours été impulsif, il suivait son instinct et ne réfléchissait jamais avant d'agir. Il avait le don pour s'attirer les ennuis et adorait les farces tout autant qu'il détestait les règlements. Et les Gryffondors étant connus pour leur côté « rebelles impulsifs », la jeune fille savait que cette maison correspondrait parfaitement au jeune Potter. Et puis, il avait tellement voulu aller dans cette maison … c'était presque une obsession chez lui. Il ne se voyait dans aucune autre, appelant la maison rouge et or comme « la meilleure de toute l'école » et dénigrant les trois autres. Jeissy se doutait que cette obsession venait sûrement du fait que tous les Potter avaient atterris à Gryffondor et que James avait sans doute peur de décevoir ses proches. Surtout son grand-père paternel, qui avait déjà eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa belle-fille soit non seulement une Sang-Mêlée mais aussi une ancienne élève de Serdaigle. Les préjugés étaient parfois très présents chez les Potter …

 _« Heureusement que je n'en fait pas partie. Du moins, pas réellement. »_ pensa la jeune fille avec un mince sourire tandis qu'elle s'imaginait Charlus Potter faisant les cent pas et criant à qui voulait l'entendre dans son manoir qu'un de ses descendants avait été envoyé à Serdaigle, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Quel affront cela ferait …

 **« Hé, Jeissy ! »** , cria une voix familière lorsque la jeune Withlock mit un pied dans la Grande Salle.

 **« James ! »** répondit-elle en esquissant un grand sourire et en se dirigeant vers la table des Rouges et Ors où son cousin était attablé en compagnie de ses deux amis, qui lui firent un sourire. Timide pour l'un, plutôt charmeur pour l'autre.

 **« Assieds-toi ! Je vais te présenter. »**

Et tandis que James se poussait pour lui faire de la place sur le banc, Jeissy jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs. Rares étaient ceux qui y étaient présents à cette heure-ci mais la jeune fille nota la présence du directeur, en pleine conversation avec le professeur McGonagall, une femme brune et au chignon stricte qu'il valait mieux ne pas énerver …

 **« Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée …** marmonna Jeissy en reportant son attention sur son cousin qui paraissait intrigué par son immobilité. **Il paraît que c'est interdit. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas le droit de m'asseoir avec vous. Ma table, c'est celle des Serdaigle … »**

 **« Ta cousine est une trouillarde, James !** Lança un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux gris qui ne quittait plus James d'une semelle depuis la rentrée mais dont la jeune fille ignorait toujours l'identité.

Cette remarque, accompagnée d'un petit sourire goguenard, irrita profondément la jeune fille. Pour qui se prenait-il ?!

 **« Et toi, tu juges les autres avant même de les connaître. Décevant. On ne t'a jamais dit que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses ?** Lui lança Jeissy, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, les sourcils froncés. **Je ne suis pas une trouillarde. J'essaie juste de ne pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à la bonne ambiance qui règne dans ce château. Tu as déjà vu McGonagall énervée ? Je ne veux pas faire perdre des points à ma maison juste pour partager un goûter avec mon cousin … on me le reprocherait toute l'année. Tu ne veux pas aller autre part ?** Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers James qui la fixait toujours.

 **« Trouillarde et intello. »** conclut le bouclé, d'une voix moqueuse, sans se départir de son sourire.

 **« Sirius, arrête, c'est bon là. »** lança James d'une voix autoritaire en se tournant vers la table et en se saisissant d'un muffin tandis que Jeissy lançait un regard noir en direction du jeune Black. **O n n'a qu'à aller da...**

 **Oh, ça va James ! On ne va pas bouger juste parce que ta cousine a peur de se faire punir ! Elle est en sucre ou quoi ? Une heure de colle, ça ne fait pas de mal à personne. Regarde, on en a bien eu tous les soirs pendant deux semaines avec McGo et nous sommes toujours en vie, à ce que je sache !**

 **Une … avec Mcgonagall … Mais … »** fut tout ce que Jeissy fut capable de dire. Puis, tout lui apparut avec une soudaine évidence, la faisant frissonner. Les sourcils froncés, sentant une certaine colère comme une certaine peur monter en elle, elle regarda son cousin, l'air interdit. Ce dernier essaya de lui adresser un mince sourire mais abandonna vite l'idée lorsqu'il vit son air consterné et préféra se concentrer sur son muffin, dont il prit une bouchée. L'explosion n'allait pas tarder, il le savait. Et le redoutait.

 **« Alors c'était donc vous, les deux idiots, qui avez provoqué un feu d'artifice en plein milieu du lac noir ?** Finit par lâcher Jeissy avec colère, en ne lâchant pas James du regard. **Ceux dont tout le monde parle et que la moitié des élèves de ce château admirent ? Vous êtes de grands malades ! C'était hyper dangereux ! Des gens ont faillit y rester ! Une fille a même du être transporter à Sainte Mangouste ! Tu me déçois beaucoup, James !** Ajouta-t-elle en attrapant le bras de son cousin pour l'obliger à la regarder. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, ayant soudainement trouvé une soudaine admiration pour le sol de la Grande Salle. **Tu vaux mieux que cela ! Cette blague -là était particulièrement dangereuse ! Tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un ! Et je ne rigole pas !** Fit-elle voyant que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel. **Tout le monde ne sait pas nager. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait, s'il y avait eu une ou plusieurs victimes ? Toi qui ne voulais pas décevoir ton père, James, c'est raté. Il a du être bien déçu en recevant une lettre lui disant ce que tu avais fait.**

Elle avait dit ces deux dernières phrases avec une certaine dureté, montrant bien la colère qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de son cousin. Non, mais franchement ! A quoi pensait-il en agissant comme cela ? Elle savait qu'il ne réfléchissait pas souvent à ses actes, mais là, c'était le pompon ! Sa farce aurait pu très mal tourner. Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de modifier l'apparence de quelques élèves comme il le faisait souvent avec sa grand-mère ? Cela, au moins, ce n'était pas dangereux et si les sortilèges étaient bien lancés et les potions bien préparées, ce genre de choses pouvait garantir de nombreux fous rires.

Le silence s'était installé entre le petit groupe. Sirius, qui y semblait totalement indifférent, continuait à manger sa tarte à la citrouille tout en donnant de temps à autre des coups d'oeil moqueurs en direction de Jeissy, un étrange sourire collé aux lèvres. Peut-être se retenait-il de rire ? Ne voulant pas le savoir et essayant de l'ignorer, Jeissy gardait les yeux fixés sur son cousin, attendant avec impatience une réaction de sa part. Mais les minutes passèrent et rien ne vint. Fatiguée d'attendre, Jeissy soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux et se détourna afin de sortir de la Salle. A rester debout, comme cela, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, elle commençait à attirer les regards et elle détestait cela. C'était une personne de l'ombre, elle n'aimait pas être remarquée. Une des raisons pour laquelle le choixpeau l'avait envoyée chez les Bleus et Argents.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?** S'exclama la voix de son cousin, non loin d'elle, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

Surprise, elle sursauta et se retourna lentement. James s'était levé et se tenait non loin d'elle, la baguette à la main. Il était blême et tremblait légèrement, signe d'une colère évidente.

 **« Qu'est ce que j'en sais de quoi ? »** , demanda-t-elle calmement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'avait profondément vexé en faisant allusion à son père. Il était donc inutile de le brusquer d'avantage, en répondant avec colère ou agacement.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire que mon père est déçu de moi ?** Reprit James, la colère apparaissant clairement dans sa voix. **Après tout, lui et ton père faisaient de nombreuses farces à Poudlard. Il pourrait être fier et content que je perpétue la tradition. Pas comme toi, qui te terre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans la bibliothèque, et qui es tétanisée à l'idée de perdre ne serait-ce qu'un point. Je demande comment deux personnes pleines d'humour et d'imagination ont pu donner naissance à une personne aussi terre à terre et rigide que toi. »**

Ce fut au tour de Jeissy de blêmir. Pinçant les lèvres et déglutissant difficilement, elle tenta de garder son calme et d'ignorer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. La remarque de James l'avait touchée mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de réagir. Le mieux était de l'ignorer, de faire comme -ci il n'avait rien dit et de quitter la Grande Salle la tête haute. Car elle avait deux possibilités de réagir à la pique de James et les deux craignaient : si elle laissait échapper une larme, elle passerait pour une jeune fille sans défense, une faible incapable de répondre aux insultes et cela pourrait lui porter préjudice. Mais si elle écoutait la colère qui commençait à bouillonner en elle, lui dictant de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un bon _petrificus totalus_ sur son idiot de cousin, elle écoperait sans nul doute d'une heure de retenue, attribuée par la professeure de Métamorphose, qui prenait maintenant attention à leur conversation. Et ceci était à éviter. Si elle ne voulait pas décevoir de nouveau ses parents… et terminer sa scolarité chez Mirabelle Withlock et sa fidèle bande de chats.

 **« Je …,** commença-t-elle en essayant de reprendre ses esprits et en tentant d'ignorer les regards de plus en plus nombreux. **Peut-être qu'ils faisaient des blagues mais pas de ce type. Les leurs étaient drôles et non dangereuses. Ils ne mettaient pas de vies en danger. Ils étaient plus raisonnables. Ils savaient où et quand s'arrêter. Cela n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas et j'en suis désolée et déçue. Je pensais que tu te montrerais raisonnable et digne de ton père. Là, tu montres tout le contraire. Je suis presque sûre,** ajouta-t-elle tout aussi calmement qu'elle avait commencé alors que James s'avançait de quelques pas – **que tu as fait cette blague non pas pour rigoler un bon coup – ce qui était le but principal de nos pères – mais pour te faire remarquer. Parce que tu n'as jamais aimé être dans l'ombre, James. Tu as toujours voulu attirer l'attention, être au centre de tout. Je pensais que cela passerait avec le temps, mais ton ami me semble avoir la même manie.**

Sur ces mots, et jetant un dernier regard à son cousin, plus blanc que jamais, elle lui tourna le dos et sortit de la salle, le regard baissé vers le sol et une profonde tristesse serrant son cœur. Les disputes avec son cousin ne lui plaisaient absolument pas mais parfois, comme en ce jour, elles étaient inévitables. Depuis quelques années, plus précisément depuis la disparition de Lee-Ann, James avait tendance à être incontrôlable. Il faisait tout et n'importe quoi, et se retrouvait souvent dans de fâcheuses postures. Il était perdu et cela avait tendance à le rendre irresponsable. Ce que la jeune fille n'appréciait pas. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître le James avec qui elle avait grandi, celui qu'elle avait connu dès sa naissance. Et cela l'effrayait. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela et l'idée de le perdre la tétanisait. Lee-Ann et James étaient les meilleurs amis qu'elle n'avait jamais eu jusqu'ici. Elle avait malheureusement déjà perdu Lee. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre James. Le choc serait trop dur.

 _18h35_

 **« Jeissy ? ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? T'es toute blanche. »**

Après sa douloureuse altercation avec son cousin, la jeune Withlock avait décidé de se réfugier à la bibliothèque. Rédiger son devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour le lundi suivant lui paraissait être une bonne idée pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la profonde tristesse qui commençait à étouffer son cœur. Si elle s'était rendue dans sa salle commune, elle n'aurait pas eu la force de retenir ses larmes et elle savait d'ores et déjà que s'apitoyer sur son sort ne menait jamais à rien. Il fallait avancer. Et commencer puis terminer un devoir en ce vendredi soir lui permettrait d'avoir un peu plus de temps libre ce week-end, et d'en profiter pour faire connaissance avec ses camarades de maison et peut-être de tisser de nouveaux liens avec ces derniers. Elle avait également prévu de jeter un coup d'œil aux sélections de Quidditch de sa maison même si elle n'avait pas encore le droit de s'y présenter. Jeissy était une fan de Quidditch et elle avait bien l'intention de décrocher le poste de gardienne dans quelques années.

Elle s'était donc plongée avec un certain enthousiasme dans sa rédaction et l'avait d'ailleurs presque bouclée lorsque cette voix masculine si familière l'avait interrompue. Hésitante, elle leva lentement la tête, sa plume toujours posée sur le parchemin, le mot « aiguille » à moitié rédigé. Devant elle, se tenait Remus Lupin, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de seconde main, son sac posé sur une épaule et l'air plus fatigué que jamais. D'immenses cernes violets ornaient son visage d'une inquiétante couleur grise et la jeune fille nota qu'il avait un bandage à la main gauche.

 **« Je ne sais pas si cela te regarde. Ou même t'intéresse encore. Après tout, cela fait un mois que tu ne m'as plus adressée la parole.»** marmonna la jeune fille, plus résignée qu'énervée.

Car elle avait tout fait pour essayer de garder contact avec lui. Mais en vain. Le jeune homme n'avait cessé de l'éviter et même lorsqu'elle réussissait à lui attraper le bras au détour d'un couloir rien que pour lui dire bonjour ou lui demander de ses nouvelles, il s'efforçait de se dégager, plus ou moins brutalement, et d'instaurer la plus grande distance possible entre eux, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui répondre ou de lui adresser le moindre regard. Cette attitude avait tout d'abord froissé et irrité Jeissy qui avait alors redoublé d'efforts pour attirer ne serait-ce qu'un mini regard de la part du jeune homme mais après trois semaines de dure labeur, elle avait du déclarer forfait. Remus avait fini par la décourager et lassée de cette course-poursuite interminable, elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose et de le laisser vivre sa vie, loin d'elle. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il revenait vers elle et s'inquiétait de son état ? C'était à ni rien comprendre.

Un silence gêné s'installa, Remus ayant baissé la tête et rougit après la remarque de la jeune fille. Soupirant, cette dernière lui lança un dernier regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son devoir. Mais elle n'avança que très peu : à peine trente secondes plus tard, un bruit de chaise se fit entendre et un sac se posa sur sa table. Remus venait de s'asseoir.

 **« Écoute, Jeissy, je …** , commença-t-il, incroyablement mal à l'aise, la voix légèrement tremblante. **Si je t'ai ignorée pendant tout ce temps, c'est parce que j'avais une bonne raison … je …**

 **Tu as quelque chose contre les Serdaigle, c'est ça ?** L'interrompit Jeissy en posant sa plume dans son encrier, à la fois amusée et agacée. **Tu fais partie d'une de ces familles qui pensent que Gryffondor est la seule maison honorable de Poudlard ?** Ajouta-t-elle en montrant l'écusson rouge et or brodé sur la robe du jeune Lupin.

 **« Non ! Pas du tout ! Serdaigle est une très bonne maison. Avec de très belles valeurs. Mon père y était d'ailleurs. Non … si je t'ai évité, c'est parce que je suis dangereux. Extrêmement dangereux. »**

A l'entente de cette phrase, Jeissy ne put retenir un petit rire. Remus, dangereux ? Sérieusement ? Avec ses cheveux châtains clairs et ses yeux couleur ambre/miel où une étrange tristesse apparaissait, il ressemblait plus à un ange torturé qu'au grand méchant loup !

 **« Et, heu … tu te transformes en quoi, le soir venu ?** Demanda Jeissy sur le ton de la confidence, le tout accompagné d' un sourire amusé aux lèvres, en se penchant vers lui. **En un vampire assoiffé de sang ou en une affreuse bête noire violente et sanguinaire ?**

 **Jeissy, je suis sérieux. »** répondit son interlocuteur en lui lançant un regard de reproche, les sourcils froncés.

Il n'avait pas l'air si inoffensif que cela … Si ? Après tout, les enfants du voisinage avaient toujours eu un peu peur de lui, disant qu'il dégageait une aura bizarre, voire malfaisante. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent avec la jeune fille ?

 **« Moi aussi, Remus »** , se contenta de dire cette dernière, un sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

 **« Non, toi, tu te moques de moi !** , s'écria le jeune Lupin, un peu plus fort qu'il l'aurait souhaité, s'attirant les regards désapprobateurs des élèves qui les entouraient. La colère était réellement présente dans sa voix, faisant sursauter la jeune Withlock dont le sourire disparut à moitié.

Il n'était tout de même pas sérieux ? Il la faisait marcher, c'était une certitude !

 _« Il a un sacré talent, alors !», f_ it une petite voix dans la tête de la jeune fille qui sentit une légère peur monter en elle mais s'obligea à garder son sourire. _« Il est bon pour l'oscar, si tu veux mon avis.»_

 **« Jeissy, je t'en prie, crois-moi !** Continuait Remus, l'air plus désespéré que jamais, le ton suppliant. **Il ne faut pas que tu me côtoies ! Cela pourrait être extrêmement dangereux pour toi. Voire fatal.** ( ce mot fit tressaillir la jeune fille mais Remus continua comme-ci de rien était:) **Je sais que là, je suis assis à côté de toi, en train de te parler, mais tu avais une sale tête alors … et puis, il fallait que je te mette au courant.** Ajouta-t-il alors que Jeissy lui lançait un regard noir suite à sa dernière remarque. **Que je te parles afin que tu prennes conscience du danger et que tu saches que cela ne valait pas la peine de me courir après … je suis loin de mériter ton attention, tu sais ? Et arrête de lever les yeux au ciel, s'il te plaît !** J **e suis sé... »**

 **« Eh vous deux !** Lança soudainement une voix, mettant brutalement fin au monologue de Remus qui sursauta, surpris. **Ouais, vous.** Ajouta la propriétaire de la voix, lorsque les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers elle. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts de leur âge, portant une robe et une cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard. **Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous racontez, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Et les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. Alors arrêtez de papoter et travaillez. Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque, ici, pas dans un salon de thé. Vous dérangez tout le monde avec vos chuchotements. »**

Sur ces remarques des plus justifiées et tandis que d'autres élèves acquiesçaient par des hochements de tête ou des murmures, faisant grandir le malaise de Remus, la jeune inconnue fourra ses affaires dans son sac, mit ce dernier sur son épaule, et partit, lançant un dernier regard noir aux deux bavards.

Après un instant de silence où tout le monde reprit son activité, Remus reporta son attention sur son interlocutrice. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa plus que perplexe. Encore plus blanche qu'auparavant, la jeune fille avait le regard vide et paraissait être dans une sorte de transe, profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Fixant la table sans vraiment la voir, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, la respiration haletante comme-ci elle venait de finir un marathon, elle restait immobile, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.

 **« Jeissy … est-ce que ça va ? »** Demanda doucement et prudemment Remus en se saisissant doucement de l'une des mains de sa camarade, posée sur le parchemin.

Mais à peine l'eut-il touchée, que Jeissy se dégagea d'un geste brusque et se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise et s'attirant au passage des regards plus que furieux des personnes aux alentours. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Elle paraissait comme hypnotisée et regardait fixement et avec attention l'endroit où la jeune fille blonde avait disparue quelques secondes plus tôt. Surpris et inquiet, Remus se rapprocha de son amie et posa une main sur son épaule, essayant de la ramener à la réalité. Mais là encore, même réaction. Dès qu'elle sentit son contact, elle se dégagea brutalement, faisait reculer le jeune Lupin de quelques pas. Son comportement commençait réellement à l'effrayer et il envisageait d'aller prévenir l'infirmière lorsque le regard de Jeissy se tourna vers lui. Celle-ci le regarda sans le voir et murmura d'une voix presque inaudible :

 **« Il faut que je la retrouve. »**

Et ni une, ni deux, avant même que Remus puisse intervenir, elle partit en courant de la bibliothèque, le poussant au passage et laissant ses affaires près de sa table.

Éberlué et perdu, Remus resta quelques minutes immobile, la bouche entrouverte, essayant tant bien que mal d'éclaircir la situation, tandis que des chuchotements curieux se faisaient entendre.

Mais qu'arrivait-il donc à Jeissy ? Pourquoi cette soudaine agitation ? Pourquoi cette soudaine obsession pour la jeune fille blonde dont il ignorait l'identité ? Jeissy était-elle en train de devenir folle ? Était-elle sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sortilège ? D'un filtre d'amour ? Cette dernière hypothèse lui semblait peu probable … après tout, la jeune verte et argent n'avait pas eu l'air d'être enchantée de les connaître... Mais si ce filtre d'amour avait été concocté par une personne voulant absolument que Jeissy tombe éperdument amoureuse de la jeune blonde ?...

 _« Nom d'une citrouille, Remus ! Ne sois pas idiot ! Tu vas beaucoup trop loin !,_ se morigéna le jeune garçon. _Et arrête de réfléchir ! Va plutôt la retrouver ! Si elle fait une bêtise, et dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve c'est très probable, elle sera dans de beaux draps ! Je ne sais même pas si elle a conscience de ses actes ! Alors cours, dépêche-toi ! »_

Hochant la tête comme pour répondre à ses propres pensées, Remus se saisit des affaires de la jeune fille qu'il fourra dans le sac de cette dernière, tout en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer le devoir de métamorphose. Puis, d'un geste tremblant, il positionna son sac sur son épaule, prit l'autre dans ses bras et sortit précipitamment de la salle, sous l'œil plus que méfiant de Madame Pince.

Il fallait retrouver Jeissy, et vite.


	10. Chapitre neuf

**Chapitre 9 :**

21 Octobre 1971,

Ministère de la Magie – Département des mystères

Londres, 02h01.

Le combat faisait rage et des sortilèges fusaient de tous les côtés. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, Aurors et Mangemorts se faisaient face dans des duels plus qu'acharnés. Chacun essayait de faire preuve d'ingéniosité et d'habilité pour déstabiliser son adversaire. C'était au plus malin. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'ils l'étaient tous, malins. Car depuis le début des combats, aucun mort ni aucun blessé n'était à déclarer. Personne n'avait abandonné, et aucun sorcier n'était allongé sur le sol de pierre. Tous se battaient et essayaient de prendre le dessus sur leur adversaire.

Un nouvel éclair vert fusa et Mathieu Withlock l'évita de justesse, d'un pas rapide sur le côté. Le souffle court et des gouttes de sueur sur le front, l'Auror, épuisé, tentait tant bien que mal de faire face à son adversaire qui semblait en pleine forme physique. Et très excité par les combats. Car plus leur duel évoluait, plus l'homme – dont Mathieu ne voyait pas le visage – était rapide dans ses mouvements. A un tel point que Mathieu avait du mal à suivre et commençait à envisager de plus en plus une issue tragique. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui était son dernier combat. Peut-être qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui ce soir …

 _« Arrête de penser à cela ! Éloigne-toi cette idée de la tête ! Ce n'est pas en pensant ainsi que tu vas gagner le combat_! Se morigéna-t-il en se baissant brusquement pour éviter un autre sortilège mortel. _Essaie d'analyser son comportement. Trouve ses faiblesses._ Se remémora-t-il ensuite en répliquant avec un expelliarmus.

Mais des faiblesses, l'homme semblait n'en avoir aucune. D'un geste vif et tout aussi rapide que les précédents, il fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter l'éclair rouge. Ce dernier ricocha alors sur une pierre et alla toucher un des collègues de Mathieu, le projetant ainsi à plusieurs mètres. Sa tête frappa brutalement contre le mur et Mathew Potter s'affaissa, inanimé, du sang coulant de son crâne visiblement ouvert.

 **« Mathew ! »** , s'écria Mathieu, affolé, en découvrant l'identité de la victime.

Très inquiet pour son meilleur ami, l'Auror avait tournét la tête dans la direction de ce dernier en espérant le voir se relever. Mais rien n'y faisait. Mathew demeurait effroyablement immobile. Essayant d'ignorer la vague de panique qui commençait à monter en lui, l'Auror essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur son combat. Il fallait en terminer avec cet homme ou d'autres personnes risqueraient d'être blessées. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Inspirant un bon coup, Mathieu se tourna vers son adversaire, prêt à en découdre. Cet homme allait payer pour ce qu'il venait de faire à son meilleur ami, c'était une certitude. Mais lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur l'endroit où son adversaire se tenait quelques instants plus tôt, Mathieu ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Il n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Mangemort. Intrigué, l'Auror jeta alors un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Et ce qu'il vit ne l'aida pas à comprendre la situation : il n'y avait plus aucun combat. Tous les partisans de Voldemort avaient disparu, laissant perplexes les collègues de Mathieu, certains regardant avec effarement l'endroit où leur adversaire se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **« Quelqu'un sait-il ce qui vient de se passer ? »** demanda d'une voix rauque Wilfried Anderson, le chef des Aurors, en s'essuyant rapidement le front d'un geste de la main.

Aucun des Aurors ne répondit, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à reprendre leur souffle et à trouver eux-mêmes une explication plausible à la subite disparition de leurs opposants.

Ce combat avait été rude. Mathieu était même persuadé qu'il n'en avait jamais connu d'aussi difficile. Les hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres devenaient chaque jour plus puissants et cela avait quelque chose d'assez effrayant. Que se passera-t-il une fois que les Aurors seront définitivement dépassés ? Ce groupe était sensé prévenir et contrôler ce genre d'attaques. Leur rôle était de protéger la population et de mettre fin aux ambitions sinistres d'hommes comme Tom Jedusor. Se pouvait-il qu'ils ne soient pas à la hauteur ? Se pouvait-il qu'ils ne puissent rien faire contre ce genre d'ennemis ?

Toujours accompagné de sombres pensées, et tandis que ses collègues se regroupaient au centre de la pièce autour de leur chef toujours silencieux, Mathieu se précipita vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et la quantité de sang qui s'accumulait le long de son visage devenu pâle devenait inquiétante. Angoissé au plus haut point, et tentant de refouler les larmes qui lui arrivaient aux yeux, Mathieu posa ses doigts au niveau de la gorge de son ami, histoire de vérifier si celui-ci respirait encore. Puis, après quelques minutes et plusieurs prières silencieuses, il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et entreprit de mettre Mathew en position latérale de sécurité et stoppa momentanément l'hémorragie grâce à ses maigres connaissances en Médicomagie et un bout de sa cape, déchirée pour l'occasion.

Son meilleur ami allait s'en sortir, c'était une certitude. Et de toute manière, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Pas après tous les risques qu'ils avaient pris ces dernières années et toutes les situations dangereuses dont ils s'étaient sortis avec brio. Ce serait totalement injuste. Et douloureux. Mathew et Mathieu étaient amis depuis la première année à Poudlard, depuis leur premier voyage dans la vieille locomotive rouge. Ils étaient inséparables depuis maintenant vingt-neuf ans et Mathieu ne pouvait envisager de vivre sans Mathew. C'était son frère de cœur, son faux jumeau, une part de lui-même. Une part indestructible. Le perdre serait douloureux. Trop douloureux. Il n'en s'en remettrait jamais. Et ne pensons même pas à Léa, la jumelle de Mathieu, qui sortait avec Mathew depuis leur cinquième année d'études. Que dirait-elle si Mathieu lui annonçait que son mari était mort par sa faute ? Que s'il avait été plus observateur, plus attentif et plus déterminé, Mathew n'aurait pas reçu un sortilège – son sortilège - et serait toujours en vie ? Mathew ne voulait absolument pas être la cause de la mort de son meilleur ami. Ce serait tout simplement abominable. Invivable. Insoutenable. Il ne pourrait supporter un tel poids sur ses épaules. Cela le ferait sûrement dépérir petit à petit, lentement et douloureusement. Cela le ferait mourir. Mourir de douleur et de tristesse. Il ne pourrait supporter de voir le bureau de son meilleur ami occupé par quelqu'un d'autre chaque matin, en se rendant au travail. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir la souffrance et les larmes constantes dans les yeux de sa jumelle, de son filleul et de ses proches. Et ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui serrerait le cœur, au point de l'étouffer et le suivrait nuit et jour, tel une ombre maléfique et moqueuse …

Non. Mathew allait s'en sortir, c'était une certitude.

 **« Ceci est votre faute, Mathieu**. S'exclama le chef des Aurors d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter le concerné qui sortit brutalement de ses pensées. **Si vous n'aviez pas eu de pensées défaitistes et que vous n'aviez pas été paralysé à l'idée de ne plus revoir votre famille, ceci ne serait pas arrivé. »**

 **« Je vois mal comment vous pouvez savoir ce à quoi je pensais pendant le combat. »,** répondit Mathieu, d'un ton calme, le regard toujours fixé sur le corps de son meilleur ami, toujours inconscient.

L'Auror tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler ses tremblements et d'ignorer la boule qui commençait à se former dans son estomac suite à la réflexion de son patron.

C'était lui le coupable. Il était responsable. Son patron avait raison.

 **« Ceci n'était qu'un entraînement et non une réelle attaque. Les Mangemorts n'étaient qu'une illusion.»**

A peine Wilfried Anderson avait-il prononcé cette phrase qu'un brouhaha inimaginable s'éleva dans la pièce. Les Aurors semblaient outrés et tous faisaient part de leur frustration à l'aide de cris, de jurons et de gestes brusques, heurtant parfois involontairement - mais brutalement - un de leurs coéquipiers.

 **« Comment cela une illusion ?,** s'écriait Anton Bogeart, les sourcils froncés, visiblement mécontent. **Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade ? Tu nous a fait levés à une heure du matin pour un entraînement ? Pour un putain d'entraînement ? »**

 **« Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, tout de même ! »** s'exclamait Rita Sinclair, ses cheveux changeant constamment de couleurs sous le coup d'un énervement trop important.

 **« Si je vous avais prévenus avant,** reprit Wilfried d'un ton calme, essayant de se faire entendre de ses employés qui continuaient à grogner, **vous n'auriez pas pris l'exercice au sérieux. Vous l'auriez pris à la légère et vous n'auriez pas été aussi concentrés. Mon but,** ajouta-t-il, haussant encore plus la voix tandis que les Aurors, qui s'étaient calmés, recommençaient à pester suite aux premières paroles de leur patron. **\- était de savoir si vous étiez assez forts et assez déterminés pour combattre nos nouveaux ennemis. Si vous étiez assez optimistes et prêts à vous sacrifier pour sauver votre patrie. La majorité d'entre vous le sont, et j'en suis fier et heureux. Mais il semble que d'autres soient encore hésitants. »**

A cette phrase, il jeta un regard signifiant à Mathieu. Celui-ci, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'ici, et qui continuait d'essayer d'arranger l'état de son meilleur ami, tourna la tête vers Wilfried, les sourcils légèrement froncés, sentant une vague de colère l'envahir. Lentement, essayant de garder son calme, il lâcha le bras de Mathew et se redressa, les poings fermés, les bras le long du corps. Puis, il avança de quelques pas, de sorte à se retrouver juste devant le chef des Aurors. Les deux nez se touchaient presque.

Dans la salle, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Plus aucune personne ne pestait. Toutes regardaient la scène, attentives au moindre mouvement.

 **« Comment peux-tu en être sûr, Wilfried ?,** murmura Mathieu, d'un ton froid, emprunt de colère mais tout de même incroyablement calme. **Comment peux-tu affirmer avec autant d'assurance que je ne suis pas prêt à mourir pour ma patrie ? As-tu oublié nos nombreuses interventions ? As-tu oublié le fait que j'ai failli mourir de nombreuses fois pour assurer la survie d'un bon nombre de concitoyens ? As-tu oublié que j'ai dix ans d'expérience de plus que toi et que j'ai connu des choses que toi, tu n'as jamais vu, et qui te ferait faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits ? As-tu oublié que je t'ai sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois et t'ai sorti de nombreuses et très fâcheuses situations parce que tu NE REFLECHIS JAMAIS AVANT D'AGIR ET QUE CELA MET EN DANGER DES MILLERS DE PERSONNES CHAQUE ANNEE ?** Explosa soudainement Mathieu, rouge de colère et tremblant, en saisissant brutalement le chef des Aurors par les épaules et le secouant **. QUI ? QUI DE NOUS DEUX PREND LE PLUS DE RISQUE, HEIN ? QUI ESSIAIE D'ARRANGER A CHAQUE FOIS LES SITUATIONS PENDANT QUE L'AUTRE RESTE TETANISE DE TERREUR FACE AUX NOMBREUX PROBLEMES QU'IL A LUI-MËME PROVOQUE EN CHOISISSANT LA MAUVAISE METHODE DE TRAVAIL ? QUI ? TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ?**

Sous le coup d'une colère noire, les yeux lançant des éclairs, Mathieu poussa alors brutalement Wilfried, qui, déstabilisé, tomba à la renverse, heurtant bruyamment le sol. Tremblant de tous ses membres et plus pâle que jamais, il regarda Mathieu avec de grands yeux, la terreur nettement visible sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais vu son collègue ainsi. Mathieu était d'ordinaire un homme posé et calme, qui ne parlait presque jamais et savait, plus que quiconque cacher ses émotions …

Wilfried amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais Mathieu fut plus rapide. Il s'avança et saisit son supérieur par le col, le soulevant ainsi de quelques centimètres.

 **« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me redire une chose pareille. Ne t'avise plus jamais de le dire à moi, ou à un autre membre de cette équipe. Car, le moins prêt de tous, ici, Wilfried, c'est toi. Et ce, depuis le début. Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »,** ajouta Mathieu, voyant qu'Anderson s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Puis, d'un geste brusque, il le lâcha, se redressa, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son meilleur ami dont il prit la main et transplana, sûrement vers Sainte Mangouste.

Le silence reprit sa place. Aucun des autres Aurors n'avait bougé, et aucun n'osait le faire. Tous étaient choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Jamais ils n'auraient cru être témoins d'un truc pareil. Le si calme et patient Mathieu Withlock tenant ainsi tête à leur patron ? La scène semblait irréelle. Et pourtant …

 **« Hum … Monsieur ?** , murmura timidement Rita Sinclair en s'approchant de Wilfried, mettant ainsi fin au silence plus que pesant. **Vous voulez de l'aide ?** Demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Mais Wilfried Anderson fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue ni vue, et se redressa, en ignorant totalement la main de la jeune femme. Le teint livide, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés et une étrange lueur dans son regard gris, le chef des Aurors semblait être en proie à une immense colère, qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser.

Ce petit lâche de Withlock avait osé le brutaliser devant ses coéquipiers. Il l'avait humilié, volontairement. Et pour cela, il allait payer cher. _Très_ cher.

 **« Bogeart et Williamson, allez à Sainte Mangouste et assurez-vous que Mathew Potter aille bien. Après tout, il est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments et ce serait bête de le perdre. Sinclair et Archer, suivez-moi. Nous devons voir le Ministre de la Magie de toute urgence**., continuait le chef des Aurors tandis que Bogeart et Williamson hochaient la tête et disparaissaient. **Le comportement de Mathieu Withlock est inadmissible et il est temps de le sanctionner. Les autres, rentrez chez vous vous reposer. Rendez-vous au bureau à huit heures. »**

Sur ces mots, Wilfried commença a s'éloigner, emmenant avec lui deux de ses employés.

 **« Mais … Monsieur ? Excusez-moi ?** , l'interrompit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus, répondant au nom de Curtis Manners.

 **« Oui, Manners ?** , répondit Anderson en se retournant dans sa direction.

 **« Pourquoi avoir fait l'entraînement ici, au Département des Mystères ? Je veux dire … Y a-t-il une raison particulière ou avez-vous choisi cet endroit totalement par hasard ? »**

 **« Selon certaines de nos sources, Manners, ce Lord quelque chose s'intéresserait à une des nombreuses prophéties occupant ce lieu. Il envisagerait même de la récupérer. Si cela est vrai, je pense que mieux connaître ce lieu et nous entraîner ici pour avoir quelques repères, sera très utile en cas d'attaque. »**

Manners hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment puis transplana. Wilfried Anderson, quant à lui, parcourut encore quelques mètres avant d'en faire autant. Il était temps de secouer un peu e Ministre.

Il était de nature traditionnelle que les Potter ainsi que leurs proches se réunissent les soirs de Noël, afin de partager un bon repas. Le soir du 24 décembre 1962 n'avait donc pas échappé à la règle : dans le séjour, une dizaine d'adultes, toutes générations confondues, étaient réunis autour de l'immense table en bois de hêtre et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'ambiance n'était pas réellement au beau fixe. Cela était du à la présence de Charlus Potter et de Mirabelle Withlock, qui ne cessaient de se quereller au sujet de l'avenir de leurs petits-enfants.

 **« Une scolarité chez les Gryffondors et un emploi haut placé au Ministère, il n 'y a rien de mieux pour réussir et être heureux !,** clamait le quinquagénaire, en claquant son verre sur la table, faisant sursauter son plus jeune fils, Anthony, qui commençait à s'endormir.

 **« Ne dites pas de bêtises !** S'écriait alors Mirabelle, en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette. **Ma fille a fait toute sa scolarité à Serdaigle et elle s'en sort parfaitement aujourd'hui ! Après tout, elle s'occupe d'un service entier à Sainte Mangouste ! »**

 **« Elle a eu de la chance, c'est tout ! Gryffondor est un excellent fait dans le dossier scolaire et les employeurs se montrent généralement plus généreux et ouverts si l'on vient de là-bas. Serdaigle, c'est bien, mais un peu péjoratif. Après tout, ne sont-ils pas tous rien de plus qu'une bande d'intellos grincheux qui pensent tout savoir et s'évertuent à étaler toute leur soit-disant science ? De plus, Mirabelle, croyez-vous réellement que votre fille aurait réussi aussi bien si elle n'avait pas épousé un Potter ? Notre famille a une grande influence au sein de la communauté magique et …. »**

 **« Je vous en prie, Père.** L'interrompit brutalement Mathew Potter, une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix. **Cessez ceci. La réussite de Léa n'a rien à voir avec notre famille. C'est une jeune femme extrêmement douée et talentueuse. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne réussisse pas. »** ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard tendre à sa femme, assise à côté de lui.

Léa, gênée, rougit et sourit timidement, le regard empli de tendresse et de … gratitude ? Oui, c'était le mot. Heureusement que son mari était là pour la défendre chaque année. Car les piques de Charlus Potter se faisaient de plus en plus présents et il n'était jamais agréable de se faire critiquer à chaque repas de famille …après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, si le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée chez les Aigles. Chose que le père de Mathew ne semblait absolument pas comprendre … pour lui, tous les sorciers exceptionnels devaient se retrouver chez les rouges et ors. Si jamais on atterrissait dans une autre maison, cela voulait dire que nous ne valions pas grandes choses. Ou que nous avions pour but de déshonorer notre famille. Une chose insoutenable pour cet homme.

Ce dernier allait d'ailleurs répliquer quelque chose, lorsque des pleurs provenant de l'étage supérieur se firent entendre, mettant subitement un terme à toute conversation. Mathieu et Amber Withlock échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis Amber s'excusa, avant de quitter a pièce d'un pas rapide.

 **« Toujours malade ? »** Demanda Mathew à Mathieu, les sourcils froncés, visiblement préoccupé.

Mathieu hocha la tête toit en se saisissant de son verre. Une fois celui-ci finit, il le reposa et s'exclama :

 **« Nous avons été à Sainte Mangouste mais ils sont incapables de nous dire ce qu'elle a. Pas de maux de ventre, pas de fractures ni même de problèmes sanguins. Rien. Mis à part de la fièvre, depuis deux jours. »**

 **« Elle fait peut-être ses dents ?** Suggéra Léa, d'un ton inquiet. **C'est courant à cet âge. »**

 **« Elle les a déjà toutes … »**

Un court silence suivit, pendant lequel tout le monde – y compris Charlus – sembla réfléchir à la raison du mal-être de la dernière des Withlock. Pourquoi Jeissy était-elle si mal depuis 48 heures ?

 **« Peut-être qu'elle est simplement fatiguée ?** Dit Mirabelle en regardant Mathieu. **Après tout, mon chéri, Amber et toi êtes dépassés en ce moment. Vous êtes tous les deux exténués et les enfants sont de vrais éponges : Jeissy sent sûrement que vous êtes stressés et cela se ressent sur son comportement. Pourquoi ne pas me la laisser un moment ? Comme cela, vous pourrez tous les trois vous reposer. Amber et toi à la villa, et Jeissy chez sa grand-mère. »**

 **« Papa ! Papa ! »**

Amber venait de revenir dans la pièce, tenant une petite fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci devait être âgée d'environ deux ans. Les cheveux courts et très bouclés, les yeux verts, la petite fille avait également les deux joues rouges à cause de la fièvre. Elle tendait les bras vers son père, un air réjoui sur son visage.

Ignorant la proposition de sa mère, Mathieu se leva et saisit sa fille qu'il serra contre lui, sous les regards attendris de ses proches. Il lui embrassa le front et se rassit, la maintenant contre lui d'une main. De l'autre, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et entreprit de faire sortir des volutes de fumée colorée. Malgré sa fatigue, la petite fille poussa un petit cri de joie et essaya de les attraper, se frottant les yeux de tant à autre.

 **« Ne serait-il pas plus prudent de la remettre au lit ?** Demanda Charlus Potter, visiblement contrarié qu'une enfant rejoigne la table des adultes et mette fin aux conversations. **Après tout, il est vingt-deux heures passées, il n'est donc pas normal qu'une petite de cet âge soit encore réveillée à cette heure-ci. »**

 **« Je n'ai pas réussi à la remettre au lit.** Répondit Amber en se rasseyant à son tour, tandis que Mathew Potter commençait à chatouiller Jeissy, tout sourire. **Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'il y a un homme bizarre qui l'observe lorsqu'elle dort. Ici et à la maison. Elle a mentionné votre maison également, Mirabelle. »**

Cette annonce plus qu'inattendue jeta un froid dans la pièce. Mathew et Mathieu arrêtèrent de s'occuper de Jeissy et regardèrent Amber, les sourcils foncés. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune blonde, attendant plus d'explications.

 **« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?** Questionna Mathieu à l'adresse de sa femme. **Cela date de quand ? »**

 **« D'environ une semaine. Mais apparemment cela fait longtemps. Elle m'a dit ne pas avoir oser en parler avant. »**

Mathieu Withlock fronça les sourcils, pensif et profondément inquiet , tout comme les autres invités. Cette annonce était des plus étranges mais aussi des plus inquiétantes : si un homme observait réellement la petite fille toutes les nuits, cela était de très mauvais augure. Il n'était absolument pas normal qu'un inconnu arrive à s'introduire dans la maison et à s'approcher aussi près de Jeissy. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait lui faire …

 **« Tu as regardé dans la chambre ?** Demanda Mathieu à sa femme qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. **Même dans le placard et sous le lit ? »**

Nouvel acquiescement de la jeune blonde.

Se frottant la joue d'un air pensif, Mathieu reporta son attention sur sa fille. Celle-ci, silencieuse, jouait tranquillement avec les boutons de sa chemise. Mathieu posa un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête et ainsi capter son regard. Puis, d'une voix douce, il l'interrogea :

 **« C'est vrai cela, ma puce ? Quelqu'un te regarde dormir ? »**

Pendant un instant, le silence régna. Sous le regard de toute la tablée, la petite fille continuait à triturer les boutons, sans prononcer un mot. Puis, lentement, elle arrêta et prononça, d'une petite voix :

 **« Oui … un monsieur … un monsieur tout noir … i' se met à côté de mon lit et i' me sourit. Dents blanches. I' tend sa main vers moi et i' me fait peur. Très peur. »**

Ces mots figèrent l'assemblée. Plus personne ne parlait ni ne bougeait. Tous étaient paralysés d'effroi. Savoir qu'un individu se glissait tous les soirs depuis une durée indéterminée dans la chambre de Jeissy faisait froid dans le dos. Que voulait cet homme ? Pourquoi observer la petite fille ? Qu'y avait-il d'important à faire cela ?

Il y eut un raclement de gorge, faisant sursauter la plupart des adultes. Puis, Charlus Potter se leva et s'exclama :

 **« Voyons, voyons … il est inutile de s'inquiéter. Après tout, les enfants sont parfois sujets à des terreurs nocturnes, des illusions une fois le soir venu. Cette petite a sûrement vu l'ombre d'un objet quelconque et son imagination lui a joué des tours. C'est une chose très courantes, à cet âge. »**

Un énième court silence pendant lequel Mathieu et Mathew échangèrent un regard entendu, suivit cette déclaration. Puis, les deux Aurors se levèrent.

 **« Léa, va voir les enfants, s'il te plaît. Et assure-toi qu'ils vont bien et questionne-les sur la présence potentielle d'un homme dans leur chambre.** Dit Mathew Potter d'une voix ferme, laissant tout de même transparaître une ponte d'inquiétude. **Les autres, fouillez la maison de fond en comble à la recherche d'un quelconque individu. Mathieu et moi allons observer les alentours et appeler du renfort. On ne sait jamais. »**

Tout le monde acquiesça et quitta la pièce avec une certaine agitation, Mathieu rendant rapidement Jeissy à Amber. L'heure était grave et il ne fallait pas traîner. Si un homme rôdait autour de la maison et voulait du mal aux enfants, mieux valait l'arrêter au plus vite.

 **« Mais enfin ! Tout ceci est ridicule !** S'écria Charlus Potter, maintenant seul dans la pièce. **Vous n'allez tout de même pas prendre au sérieux les dires d'un enfant ! Elle a tout simplement été victime d'un cauchemar ! »**

Mais personne ne l'entendit, ou tout du moins, ne lui répondit. Le vieil homme attendit encore quelques minutes, dans un silence complet, puis poussa un profond soupir avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il fallait le prévenir.


End file.
